Deception
by foudroyant
Summary: What happens when a heart-broken boy meets an innocent girl? nothing happens... Unless they fall in love. it suppose to be a fairy tale like ending. But it must be crushed as they must hunt each other in the end later. For the sake of their love-story, what must be sacrificed as the payment? Not a death fic. T for Violence and Romance. NatsumexMikan
1. Chapter 1

_ "Mommy? Daddy?" a certain little girl cried in fear. _

_But all her eyes could see was dark, it was pitch black yet the sound of people screaming slashed through her head. She slowly stepped down from her bed and her feet felt the floor covered by liquid, and the smell of it stung her nose all the way to the brain. She moved towards the door and opened it. Her whole body was shaking._

_ "Hime-sama! Please don't open the door it's not safe. You could be kil-aaaa!" the same liquid splattered her body and she quickly closed the door. She felt to her knees and her face was pale like dead. The liquid was.. Blood._

_ The cold breeze made the girl opened her eyes and realized that she was flying. No, it was him carrying her in his arms through the thick forest. She was about to speak but suddenly she was thrown and caught by a woman, that woman was her mom. _

_ She believed that he whispered something to her but everything was chaos that she couldn't hear it clear it. She then closed her eyes again, with her beloved mother, ran away._

**Chapter ONE.**

"Natsume-sama!" Screaming from girls roar through the hall as a raven-haired boy walked in.

"Natsume-sama, are you single? Can we date? Heeheehee" a voice came out , making the boy stopped his tracks and turned to see the one speaking.

"I am not gay you ass" he simply said and smirked to his close friend, Koko before he began to walk towards his office in the student council building. Koko just laughed and ran after him. Natsume opened the door and found his best friend sitting nicely on the couch, reading a book.

"Ruka." He called, making the blonde-haired boy closed his book and looked at Natsume.

"Lucky that your room is sound proof so your fan girls' screaming don't disturb in here" Ruka Chuckled. Natsume grunted a little and sat at his own chair.

"Don't talk like you don't have your own fan club too."

"Hahaha, by the way what's Koko doing there , laughing like a fool?"

"He pretended to be one of those girls and wanted to date me."

" Oops, forgot that I already have a girlfriend, and the one who doesn't is…"

"But that doesn't count if the one you loved is dead." Natsume cut him off with his eyes closed.

Then it was silence. Ruka just sighed

"Sorry man, I didn't mean to remind you of her." Koko apologized.

* * *

A new student came into the class, making everyone stopped their activities. They stared at her.

A beautiful long black-haired girl stood in front of them.

"Hello, my name is Mikan Sakura. I'm from America, nice to meet you all. Please take care of me" She smiled.

* * *

Mikan walked to the cafeteria, wondering what to eat. Until she accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Mikan said and picked up a wallet belong to whom she bumped to.

"Watch your way please, luckily you are not in a vehicle." Mikan was surprised and looked up and she couldn't believe her eyes.

" Long time no see Mikan Sakura."

"Long time no see too, Hotaru Imai." Mikan smiled.

"I'm so happy that you are here with me Hotaru," Mikan said when that were eating together. Everyone around them frowned. How could the new girl knows the Ice Queen Hotaru Imai?

"Well Mikan, you must know that I am one of the student council so I cannot be with you all the time. I rarely go to regular classes like you do. Sorry." Hotaru said and drank her drink. Mikan sighed. Of course Hotaru will be having that title based of her brain.

"But if I have the time I will accompany you. Okay? And by the way, why are you here Mikan?"

"I…" before Mikan could finish her sentence someone cut her.

"Imai-san, you are called to the office now." A voice came out from Mikan's right.

"Sure I'll be there Nogi." Mikan turned her head and saw a blonde-haired boy standing; he raised his eyebrows when he saw Mikan.

"Who is this lady you talking to Imai-san?"

"I'm Mikan. Nice to meet you Nogi-kun." Mikan smiled. Ruka was awestruck when he saw her.

"It's Ruka Nogi. You can call me Ruka."

* * *

The sun was getting down when Mikan walked through the empty street. She was supposed to meet with Hotaru, but Hotaru canceled it because she had to go to a meeting. Mikan felt someone was staring at her, so she looked back. A weird red-haired man was smiling slyly to her. Mikan felt scared and walked faster. But the weird man walked faster too. So Mikan began to run. Suddenly she bumped to someone.

"Better you leave this place sir, as you know this is the Academy property and you are prohibited to be here. Leave before I make my move" The someone said while holding Mikan's shoulder.

"Ah! Why should you be here Fire-boy, I lost my dinner. Okay then, bye-bye sweetie.." the weird man looked a disappointed and also scared of the one behind Mikan.

Mikan turned her body facing the one saved her. A handsome raven-haired guy looked at her.

"For your information, that man has raped seven girls, he was released from the jail a week ago. And you, why are you walking alone at night? This street is dangerous." The guy scolded her.

"I was supposed to meet Hotaru, but she canceled it because of a student council thing." Mikan sighed.

"Hotaru? You mean Imai Hotaru? You 're her friend?" the guy asked , surprised.

"Yes." The guy then took her hand. Mikan wriggled that hand.

"Where is your room? That Imai will kill me if I let you alone. Besides I said, it's not safe."

Mikan stopped her wriggle and she held back his hand. He saved me. I owe him. Mikan thought.

"Special star dorm, room 204. By the way, thank you" Mikan said smiling.

* * *

The next day.

"May I get your order?" a waitress of a café asked the four boys sitting in front of her. Natsume and Ruka ordered while Koko smiled to the waitress.

"Hey Koko! Stop flirting and with other girls.. You already have a girl friend man!"

"It's not like I'm cheating or what.. I'm just making new friends! Well how about you? You don't want to have a girlfriend like I do?"

"You know I already have someone I like"

"The Ice Queen? She doesn't seem having any interest in you."

"Or maybe her best friend."

"What? Is she beautiful?"

"Long black Haired, black eyes, brown skin toned and a beautiful face." Ruka smiled.

"I'm finished, so see you tomorrow." Natsume said and quickly paid and went out the café. Koko and Ruka continued to talk until two girls walked into the café.

"Eeh, isn't that your girl friend Koko?"

"Ah you're right, but who is standing beside her? Can it be.." Ruka widened his eyes in happiness.

"Sure she is.. The Ice Queen's beautiful best friend."

"Nonoko!" Koko called his girl friend and approached them.

"Ahh Koko, what are you doing here? Oh and let me introduce, this is Mikan Sakura, my new friend, and Mikan, this is Kokoro Yomi my boy friend I told you."

"Hello, nice to meet you" Koko dazed for a while when he saw Mikan and held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you too" Mikan smiled and shook his hand.

* * *

Natsume sighed. In front of him, a mature looking girl stood, explaining her report of their, target.

"So . I presumed her to be living at Mount Crossia. The place is isolated and the security there are so strong. But that hide out is also just one of the places she moved to."

"She changes places frequently huh.. "

"Hyuuga, it's hard to pass through them. We know, that the Lost Memory case, is her professional agent doing. The king spread out to this country 22 folders that contains the secret of our target Yuka, and she sent her agent to eliminate them one by one. Last Friday was the seventh victim. We need the list of people who have the folders." Luna, the girl said sternly.

"I know I know, but the king would not give it to me because it's confidential. What we can do now is just monitored her movements, and tried to figure out who her agent is so we can catch her."

"We already put our men on each of her hide out so we can catch her if w have the opportunity to do it." Luna said.

"Good. You're dismissed."

"Right away" Luna then left.

* * *

"Your room is big and techy!" Mikan exclaimed as she walked around Hotaru's room.

"High positioned Students councils get this. Like Nogi, Yomi, and Hyu.."

"Oh, Nogi that blonde boy? He's good looking, go grab him!" Mikan said and also didn't realize she cut of Hotaru's sentence.

"Is he kind of food or the clothes that you can just grab? Anyway let's sleep."

"Ne, Hotaru. I met a guy that night when you suddenly cancelled our meeting. And he kind of saving me, from a rapper."

"Oh Lawrence, the rapper who has raped 7 girls."

"Oh yes.. And he saved me and took me to my room"

"Name?" Hotaru asked didn't give any sign of interest.

"and that , I don't ask."

"So interesting. I'm gonna sleep now."

"He has a handsome face you know, and, wait! Hotaru you're sleeping already?"

* * *

well That's my first chapter? how about it? review please !


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter TWO.**

The next day, it's Saturday morning. Mikan had her morning jog. After an hour and a half, Mikan stopped at the field. She saw someone playing basketball. After a while, the basketball rolled down, towards Mikan, and she caught it.

"Throw it here, please?" the guy asked Mikan from across. Mikan dribbled the ball and ran and jumped to shoot into the ring. And surprisingly, it went through.

"Nice.." he complimented. He, the guy who saved her that night.

"Lucky one. Why are you playing alone?"

"I'm bored." He said as he rolled the ball with his finger.

"I see.. Your friends 're busy?"

"Never mind, want to eat something? I'm hungry."

"Sure.. But I didn't bring my wall.."

"It's my treat. Come on"

Nastume's P.O.V

Oh my.. I met this beautiful girl again, and now she's eating in front of me. I don't know why , I felt.. Comfortable with her, which was the feeling I longed to have since the death of my child hood first love. Yeah.. My tragic First Love.

"You are new here.. Huh?" I asked this black haired, blue eyes girl.

"Yes I am. Shouldn't student councils know about those stuffs?"

"Well, I don't have time for small things like that."

"Busy?" Mikan 'meh'-ed Natsume.

"Thanks for the breakfast anyway."

"No need for that, by the way, what is your name?"

"Should I really tell you?"

"Well.. Of course, unless you want me to call you your underwear pattern, Polka.." I said calmly and sipped my drink.

She widened her eyes in surprise and smacked me.

"Perverted brat!" she said and went out from the café.

I smiled when I saw she left a wristband on the table she sat before.

"Mikan.S?"

* * *

"Hotaru! I met him again this morning and peeped my underwear!"

"Well maybe, it was you who want to seduce him.. "

"wha..wha..What are you saying? He did that when he bought me breakfast , so I didn't try to seduce him or anything!" Mikan blushed a little.

"Mikan-chan, stop shouting, everyone is looking at you.." Anna whispered to Mikan.

They were walking to their dorm together, and people were looking at their direction when Mikan shouted.

"Oops.. sorry.. it's nothing" Mikan apologized to them.

"You moron.." Hotaru said.

"Oh you meanie… well we've arrived.. see you tomorrow!" Mikan smiled and went in to her room.

Mikan was changing her clothes when suddenly, everything was pitch black.

* * *

"I have a word for you, daughter." A red haired woman said.

"And I want you to do this task, tonight." She continued.

A brunette haired girl, with her scarlet mask, stood in front of her, as she nodded her head.

"Yes, mother." The woman then handed a picture of a man, with the words 'target no.8' written on it.

"You know what to do, he is now in his second office, but I know you knew it already right, so as usual, burn the file for me, and kill him." The woman said and disappeared. Leaving the girl alone, sighing.

* * *

"I will be looking forward to work with you again." A fat man was sitting on his chair, holding his phone on his right ear.

"Yes, yes, the folder the king gave me. Yes, it's safe of course… yes.. Good night Sir Thomas." The man turned off his phone and put it down.

It was indeed a quiet night. All he could hear was the ticking noise of his big clock, and the wind blowing in through his window. He shut his window then.

Knock! Knock!

"Come in.."

"Sir Frederick, do you want anything? Tea or coffee maybe?" a lady came in.

"No Barbara, you can go home."

"Okay, good night sir.." the lady, Barbara, closed the door and walked away.

Swoosh..

Suddenly, his curtain moved and his door made a sound like it was locked.

Frederick gasped and quickly pulled out a gun.

"Who's there?" He called out, but all he heard was the sound of heels tapping on the floor.

"Show yourself, coward!" he held his gun tightly. He pointed the gun to the source of the heels sound.

"where are you pointing your gun at, Sir Frederick?" a voice came out from his back and suddenly, a hand gripped his neck.

"What do you want?"

"simple. I want That folder. You must know what I mean"

"what folder?"

"Don't play dumb! Yuka's folder, where is it?" The hand was tightened and Frederick pointed to his lowest drawer, and it was locked. The scarlet masked-girl smiled. With her legs, she kicked the drawer, crashing it so it was opened revealing the red folder inside it.

"Thank you, now, where is the king?"

"I.. I don't know! The folder was just given to me 2 days ago! A .. A girl delivered it to me!" Frederick struggled.

"A girl .. huh?" The scarlet masked girl then grabbed Frederick's head.

"AAAAAAAH!" Frederick screamed and fell down.

The girl smiled, and took the folder, she didn't bother to open it, she just threw it into the fireplace. Then, she disappeared.

* * *

"Mikan! Mikan!" Someone knocked the door.

The pretty girl stirred on her bed, opening her eyes.

"Who is it?" she opened the door.

"Hello! Good morning!" Anna, and Nonoko smiling widely.

"Oh, you guys. Something's up?"

"Today, we are opening our own little café, you will come right?"

"Of course? What time?"

"10 o'clock" Anna grinned.

It's still 4 hours later and you wake me up now, Mikan thought to herself.

"Sure, I'll come." Mikan smiled and closed the door.

* * *

Meanwhile in the student councils office.

"Stop laughing will you!" The blonde haired guy, Ruka was annoyed yet embarrassed.

"yeah, shut up. You're laughing like crazy." Our fire caster said.

"Hahahahahahahaha! Okay okay both of you! But Natsume, if you saw Ruka's face when he saw Sakura-san , you will laugh also!"

"Well. Depends, so Ruka you're not into the ice queen anymore?"

"I'm still into her, but if this will still not work, I will get Sakura-san then! Because she is.."

"Beautiful! Heheh"

"You have a girlfriend and you still have eyes on other girls!" Ruka said.

"Nonoko doesn't know.. She doesn't know.."

"Wait Koko, you are not trying to cheat on her, right?" Natsume asked seriously. Nonoko is one of his close girl friends, so he doesn't want her to get hurt by this guy.

Koko just close his eyes then he sighed.

"I must admit that I am beginning to be interested with her. But she is also my gf's close friend!" Koko said slowly.

"Then you must break up with Nonoko first!" Ruka said.

"I'm afraid she will cry.."

"Koko, it's much better if she cried because she still loves you but you ended this relationship, than she cried because she hated you cheating behind her back!"

"Okay okay! Well I'm going to my gf's opening café.. Bye guys" Koko said and went out from the room.

* * *

Mikan combed her long hair. She looked herself on the mirror and put a simple ribbon air pin. Then she walked outside her room.

"Oh, hello Koko." She smiled when she saw Koko walking through the corridor which her room is located, weird. Nonoko's room isn't here. Mikan thought.

"He..hello Sakura-san" Koko was dazed when he saw her.

"Well, you must be going to Nonoko's café right? I'm also on the way there." Mikan said.

"why, why don't we walk together?" Koko asked . my heart won't stop beating hard! What's wrong with me.. Koko said to himself.

Then they began to walk in silence.

" Hey you okay? You look pale."

"I'm.. I'm fine…" Koko said.

"Oh, okay.. ah! We've arrived!" Mikan smiled as they walked into to the café.

"Umm Sakura-san, would you llike.." Koko was about to say something when Nonoko suddenly ran towards them.

"Koko! Mikan you came together!"

* * *

"Natsume, Koko texted me to join the opening also, you want to?"

"I'll catch up later, you go first Ruka,"

"Okay.. Hey Imai-san you want to come? Sakura-san is already there," Ruka called Hotaru.

"Oh well, that baka is there, okay" Hotaru said and put down her papers and walked outside.

Ruka smiled to Natsume , mouthing 'yes!'.

They arrived.

"Koko, where is she?" Hotaru asked.

"Oh, one of her employee friends fell sick, so Anna asked Mikan to replace her."

"There she is," Koko continued and pointed to Mikan who was smiling to a customer.

"Here is your ice delight sir, do you want anything else?" Mikan asked to a customer.

"I want you." The beard man said and winked to Mikan. Mikan tried not to puke. So, she just ignored him and walked away.

* * *

"Mikan, can you go to the market? We are out of fruits here." Anna asked Mikan who was cleaning the table

"Oh.. okay.. " Mikan went out. She didn't realize that a man smiled at her walking alone, evilly.

"Thak you for shopping here, please come again.."

"Yes, " Mikan smiled and walked out.

Not long..

"Hey.. Pretty Maid… " Mikan's eyes widened and suddenly she felt scared.

"Come play with Master.." That man.. that man who flirted with her at the café back then!

"Please, go away.." Mikan said sternly. _I cannot use my Alice without a protector.. 'he' will sensed it and caught me!_ Mikan said to herself. She panicked.

"Just come with me!" The man gripped Mikan's wrist roughly.

"Let go suckers!" Mikan kicked the man hardly. The man winched in pain, but when Mikan was about to ran, the man ignored his pain and jumped at her.

"You damn girl! " The man was angry and pushed her to the wall. Oh God.. Mikan thought, frightened.

"HELP!" She screamed to her lungs. Tears rolling down from her blue eyes.

* * *

so, what will happen to Mikan? will the ugly bearded man rape her? or a hero will come to save her? find out in the next chapter! review?


	3. Chapter 3

for Sinables : yep ^^ it is Natsume :)

* * *

Chapter THREE.

* * *

"isn't Mikan too long for just buying fruits?" Hotaru asked.

"Hmm.. right.. I think I asked her 45 minutes ago!" Anna said.

"Wait, Mikan is new here. Wouldn't this area be unfamiliar to her?" Ruka asked.

Koko said nothing, but his face was extremely worried.

"Hey Koko, you okay?"

"uh sorry.. I'm going to find her.." Koo said and he ran out from the café.

"It's just me.. or Koko did look too worried?" Anna wondered.

Nonoko clenched her fist.

* * *

"Please, somebody!" Mikan cried as the man ripped out her clothes.

" ssh.. You are going to be okay.." the man smiled widely.

"Please. Don't do this.."

"Don't cry, baby.."

"Oh Shut up psycho!" Suddenly a voice came from behind the man, and a hand hit him hard.

The beard man growled in anger and pulled out his gun.

"You are going to pay for that!"

"Tsk! Lame.." The guy who saved her.. Natsume!

* * *

Natsume's p.o.v

I finished my work and I remembered to catch up with Ruka and Koko.. So I grabbed my jacket and walked out from my office.

But on my way there, I saw an empty street, and my instinct just said to go there, making sure it's empty, but it is not. I saw an ugly bearded man was going to rape a girl.. wait, That's Mikan!

I ran towards them and hit the man hard.

The man growled angrily and he pulled out a gun, pointing it at me.

"Tsk. Lame.." I muttered and was about to burn him when suddenly he directed the gun to Mikan. I was shocked and ran to her, pulled her slender body into my arms, avoiding the gun.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Mikan was shocked as the guy wrapped her up with his jacket and he whispered.

"Go." He pushed her away and casted fire around the man, burning him alive.

Mikan was scared and ran away.

Koko panted hard as he ran towards the market.

"Miss! Did you see a black haired girl with blue eyes who bought some fruits here?"

"Uh well, I did.. she went to the left." The woman answered.

"Left? That's not the way to Nonoko's café!" He cursed to himself. Then he quickly ran to find Mikan.

* * *

" Sakura-san!" a voice called her from behind. Making Mikan turned her head. She fell down under a tree, crying.

"Sakura-san! Let's go to your room, okay." Koko said and picked her up towards her room.

Mikan just nodded weakly.

The 2 persons left. But unkbown to the, 2 pairs of eyes watched them quietly.

"Nonoko.." Hotaru called slowly as the girl beside her began to glisten.

"what? Koko is a nice guy.." Nonoko said and smiled a little.

Hotaru just sighed. She just held Nonoko's hand tightly.

* * *

Ruka stared at the burnt body in front of him, and his best friend, who was picking up the man's gun.

"Wow, Natsume, you burned him, alive." Ruka said, amazed and also frightened.

"Ruka, this man is also one of my targets to die." Natsume explained then took out his hand phone and showed a picture of man. That man was the beard man that Natsume burned.

"He just happened to lust over a chick. Let's go" Natsume said and began to walk away.

* * *

"Thank you, Koko, I really appreciate your help." Mikan smiled to him.

Koko nervously smiled back, but blushed a little when he realized that Mikan was only wearing underclothes, and a black jacket covered her upper body.

"What?" Mikan asked when Koko turned away, then also realized why.

"Oh sorry! Bye , see you tomorrow.." Mikan said and quickly went inside her room.

* * *

The next day, There's a knock on Mikan's door.

"Wait a minute" Mikan said as she folded the black jacket that she laundry already, and put it in a paper bag. Then she opened the door, revealing Koko , standing.

"Oh, morning Koko.." Mikan greeted. Koko smiled.

"I just wanted to check on you, feeling better already?"

"Yeah.. thanks. Do you have any idea who might have this jacket? Raven haired, crimson eyes?"

"Is he handsome?" Mikan blushed a little, and Koko didn't seem to like it.

"why do you ask that? Umm yes he is.. You know one?"

"That must be our president, Natsume Hyuuga. His alice is fire right?"

"He is the president?"

"You didn't know? You want to give back that to him? Let me take you there."

"Thanks Koko.." Mikan nodded, then closed her door.

They began to walk together towards the office.

* * *

"Ruka-kun, do you see Koko? " Nonoko asked Ruka, who was buying a drink.

"I remember he said he wanted to pick you up.. he, didn't? "

"No Ruka.." Ruka looked at Nonoko, he felt something bad.

"maybe he met with someone and it was urgent, Nonoko.." Ruka said.

"well, okay then Ruka, bye." Nonoko said and walked away.

* * *

The student council room door opened.

"hello, is Natsume in his office?" Koko asked to the nearest person to the door.

"Yes he is, why?"

"Oh okay.. Sakura-san, come in he's here!" Koko called in Mikan.

When Koko mentioned 'Sakura' some people stopped their work, to see the girl that was said so pretty.

Mikan walked in slowly and smiled to everyone.

"Excuse me, I just want to meet with Natsume." She said as she walked behind Koko to the office, holding a pink paper bag.

Knock! Knock!

"Natsume, it's me!"

"Me who?" a voice came from inside.

"Of course it's Ko.."

"Just come in" Koko told Mikan to wait outside and Koko came in.

"Someone wants to meet you."

"You know I detest fan girls."

"She is not a fan girl.."

"Well let her in then," Natsume said. Koko walked out from the door, and a girl came in.

Natsume put down his pen, and looked at her. He smiled.

"Oh, it's Polka."

* * *

"Stop with that name already, you perv…"

Natsume coughed.

"Sorry ." Mikan apologized not with fully heart.

Natsume smirked.

"Good that you know MY position." He said as he emphasized the world 'my'

"So, what do you want here? Miss me?"

"Oh.. here, your jacket.. I've already washed it."

"You're sure there is no germs on it?"

"well.. maybe." Mikan said and her eyes looked around the office.

"What? Maybe? And stop wandering your eyes around. Amazed?" Mikan looked at the awards and certificates.

"I can't lie that I'm not amazed, but you sure are genius."

"falling for me already?" Natsume stood and leaned back to his desk.

"Yes, especially for your intelligence" Mikan simply smiled.

"You like smart men?"

"I just said that no man can ever took my heart, until now. They were all stupid then"

"Then, can I?" Natsume stepped in front of her and smirked.

Mikan tilted her head to her side.

"Depends on yourself"

"Well, then I will get you." Natsume said with a low voice. Mikan just chuckled a bit.

Suddenly the door opened

"natsume, oh!" Both of Mikan and Natsume turned their heads to the door. Mikan smiled to Koko who just stood at the door looking at them.

"Oh, Koko!" Mikan walked away.

"Oy Polka, you heard what I said okay?" Mikan just nodded her head, and went out with Koko.

* * *

"what did you guys talk about earlier?" Koko asked Mikan.

"Oh nothing much, just some random things, he is such a cocky person, isn't he?"

"Well, he is. But he also is a great guy."

"has he ever had a girlfriend before?"

"No, because he loves someone really special." Mikan smiled when she heard this.

"how about you Sakura-san, you ever had a boy friend?"

"Nope. I never had one." Koko's eyes shined a bit in surprise. Thie kind of girl never had a boyfriend? Will I be her first? Koko asked himself.

* * *

"Daughter."

"yes, mother." A certain scarlet masked girl stood in front of her a black suited woman.

"There are 2 men, and 1 woman in the south forest trying to infiltrate one of our base."

" I have sensed them."

"Good. Kill them."

The girl then disappeared.

* * *

"hey ! watch out will you! the guards might see us!"

"Don't be too noisy Jack! We cannot let Luna-sama down!" The woman , Jill said.

"oh, right there! The entrance. Jack, you go to the left, Jill you go from the right, I will be move from here." Tonoichi , the leader commanded them.

They quickly separated, but a certain scarlet-masked girl smiled as she watched them began their separations.

She approached the Left one first, Jack. Even before he could turn his head to see what's behind him, the girl touched his head.

"AAAAAAAAH!" Jack fell down.

Both Tonoichi and Jill stiffened. It was Jack's voice! Jill thought to herself.

Jill became more frightened when suddenly she felt presence behind her.

"please.. Please spare my life.." Jill begged the girl behind her who gripped her neck.

"Then, tell me. who is your boss? Who send you guys to infiltrate this base? "

"Promise not to kill me?"

"Sure.. Name?"

Jill took a deep breath before she answered.

"It's Koizumi Luna"

"okay, where is your own base then?"

"I can't tell you.. please let me go.."

"Not, until you tell me what I want."

"It. It is in the Gak…" Before Jill could finish her sentence, she was shot and then fell to the ground, lifeless.

The Scarlet masked girl sighed. She turned to her left, but suddenly pointed her finger to the back.

"I knew you will move to behind me."

Tonoichi Akira gasped in shock. How on earth she could felt his movements?

"I'm impressed that you killed your own friend."

"Better than all of our operations are screwed up. Who the hell are you?"

"I am just a normal girl."

"I am serious! If the two of them were all scared of you, I'm not."

"Okay.. Okay.. What if we have a fight? If you can touch me, I will not kill you. But if I can touch you first, you will have to tell me your base."

So she is confident she can touch me first? Tono thought to himself. He felt him shivering.

"No, you must tell your identity, then I kill you."

"Fine," The girl smiled and suddenly she disappeared among the trees.

"Sh*t!" Tono hurried jumped towards the tallest tree and looked around.

He suddenly felt presence from behind and quickly dodged it. The girl missed him, she just smiled and put back her brunette hair.

"Nice one, Akira Tonoichi. Look out" She said and disappeared then attacked him from aove.

"What?" Tono rolled away. Then he began to ran after her.

They fought until they were on top of the entrance gate.

"This is, The End." Then they both charge fiercely at each other.

* * *

Meanwhile at the palace.

"Luna-sama! Luna-sama!"

Luna shot up from bed and quickly opened her door.

"What is it?"

"Natsume-sama called you to his office, now ."

"I'll be right there." Luna then ran.

"Natsume!" she asked as she look Natsume's figure on his chair. He was staring straight to his monitor.

"Didn't you see this? Is your monitor alert on?"

"I'm sorry. I fell asleep." Natsume sighed. He looked at Luna's sleepy eys. He was also tired of all this target capturing mission that never ends, but this is his duty.

"Jill's dead, Jack, we don't know yet. But know, Tono, is fighting with one of our target's agen, for the sake of your name."

"What? I'm sorry Natsume I didn't expect this to happen"

"We can't lose Tono too. I suggest you to send back-up for him , he is in the.. wait, Why on earth he turned off his tracking device?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter FOUR

* * *

2 weeks later.

Mikan walked into the class, just to see everyone's staring at her.

"Morning!" She greeted them and sat on her seat.

"Mikan, what the hell.. you were absent for 2 weeks. No news, your room was locked, your cell phone was turned off, where were you?" HOtaru approached Mikan with a stern voice.

"Oh , Hi Hotaru " Mikan smiled then continued.

"I went to my grandfather's house. He's sick."

"okay, but you should tell me the next time you are going to disappear like this."

"Sure! Sorry for making you worried.."

"Well, I have to go now, bye see you" Hotaru said and left Mikan.

* * *

The bell rang about 15 minutes ago, and Mikan was sitting alone on the bench.

"Hey."

Mikan looked up, and saw Natsume.

"Hi Natsume." Mikan greeted.

" mind to tell me why were you gone for 2 weeks?" Natsume asked her.

"My grandpa was sick, so I took care of him."

"oh, he's better now?"

"yeah.. thanks for asking."

Natsume starred at her face. Mikan's face was a little bit pale.

"How about you?" He asked.

"me? I'm fine. "

"your face is pale , Polka."

"I'm fine. And stop calling me that already! " Mikan pouted.

Secrets.. huh? Natsume thought to himself.

"well, polka, you better watch for your health too. Don't make others worried again. " Natsume said and he walked away.

"Okay.." Mikan smiled. After a while, she stood up and walked to her classroom.

* * *

"Koko! Why are you still here? Hey.. isn't that, Natsume?" Ruka asked to Koko, who was watching the whole scene. Koko actually wanted to talk to Mikan, but suddenly Natsume just showed up.. and, now Mikan's back to her class.

Ruka looked at Koko's annoyed face.

"Koko, remember, you have a girlfriend okay.."

"I know that."

"Well, just in case you were jealous of that scene. Sakura-san is really spmething.. you thing Natsume will like her? Maybe someone that can replace his princess?"

"If Natsume likes her.. I will not stand a chance Ruka, so I must prevent that from happening.."

"Koko.. you.. argh, we should get going."

* * *

"we're here boss."

The door opened. Ruka and Koko then walked inside the patient room. Natsume was looking a photo seriously.

"How's he?" Ruka asked.

"Tono's fine, but he got a scar on his right temple." Ruka took a look at Tono's right temple. The scars were weird. The look like 2 stripes. The other one was longer than the other.

"Maybe he bumped to a tree branch? Or pencils?" Koko suggested,

"Ah, where's the toilet?" Koko continued.

"On the left corridor, turn right." Natsume said. And Koko went out.

* * *

"Ruka, I think those are fingerprints. the pointer and middle finger."

"oh, right. Yes. I agree Natsume. But they are too small and slender for Tono's big hands.."

"Like a girl's fingers . but what girl can make these?"

"How about Jack and Jill?" Ruka asked.

"Tono shot Jill, because she was going to blurt out about this mission. While, Jack, is strangely alive , but lost all his memories. Does that ring a bell?"

"Victims that lost all their memories. That's still an open case right? There are already 7 cases like that. The newest victim was Sir Frederick."

"Yes. Sir Frederick, apparently received a folder, the same like the other victims. But we still don't know what is inside the folder because the perpetrator took it."

"the folder is from? "

"The king. But the king never told me what is inside it too."

"Well, okay, does Tono also lost all of his memories?"

"We can't tell until he wakes up." Natsume answered.

"Ruka.." Natsume suddenly spoke after a long silence.

"what?"

"You know.. That.. This kind of power, is similar to my step auntie.. But she made it worse, within 48 hours, the person she erase the memories will die."

"But the cases we face are, do not kill them, just erase entirely. Like someone inherits the power, so isn't exactly the same. But.. "

"That's nonsense! She is dead! The princess is dead.."

"I know, Natsume. This must be confusing, so maybe, it is just someone else that heas the similar power. And.. " Ruka was cut off by a grunting voice.

"Hyuuga?"

Both Natsume and Ruka turned their heads to Tono, who was awake and winced in pain.

"Where's Luna?" Tono asked slowly.

"She's on the way here, but why I'm here, because I want to know, do you remember anything?"

"Yes .. she's a girl, with a scarlet mask. And she.."

"Tell us everything" Natsume cut his off.

Tono sighed, then he began to talk.

* * *

"_This is the end." Tono jumped towards the girl but suddenly the gate they stood on, shook, and an alarm rang loudly._

_The girl looked around and then cursed something._

_ "We have to jump!" The girl said._

_ "What? down there is a deep river and also the water current is too strong for us to swim through" _

_ "we have no other choice. we must get you out of here."_

_Tono frowned when he heard this. What does she mean? He thought._

_ "I maybe cannot swim through. "_

_ "Then I'll help you." The girl smiled._

_Tono was silent, but then he nodded. Then, when the ground began to shook, They jumped into the o the heavy river. _

_Tono struggled as he tried to take a breath, but he was in the middle and the flow current made him difficult to swim. when he began to drown, suddenly a pair of hands pulled him, and helped him to the land. _

_Tono panted hard . he felt really weak because of the struggle. he looked at the girl, she was also exhausted. she was holding her back in pain._

_ "hey.. You , do you get hurt?" Tono quickly ran to her and saw a big scratch was on the girl's back, and it was bleeding. she must had been hit by a sharp branch back then._

_ "No, I'm okay. this will recover by itself." The girl said, and smiled a little._

_ "We must get you to the hospital." Tono began to help her to stand._

_ "Really, I think you must go now." The girl pushed a little Tono from her body._

_ "But.. you are hurt.. you must.." Tono was cut, when she suddenly touched his head with her her fingers. He felt a little pain but then he lost his consciousness._

* * *

"Just like that?"

Tono nodded.

"Then I woke up, here I am."

Suddenly the door was opened, Luna came in.

"Tono! how are you feeling?"

"Luna.. I'm fine." Tono smiled.

"We also lost your signal, 3 hours later, your signal was found again. that's why we can brought you here. How can that happen?" Luna asked.

"She cannot turned it off, because it is inside my shoulder, which Hyuuga planted it in, so she must have this power to block the signal to be transmitted, because we are having a battle that she didn't want anybody to interfere. But then .. In order for you guys to find me, she unblock the signal.. After she hid herself first!" Tono said.

That girl's damn good. Natsume cursed to himself. She could be my rival.

"Let's go back. Tono, get some rest." Natsume said, and walked out. Ruka followed him.

Luna was about to walk too, when Tono held her hand suddenly.

"Luna, there's something I want to talk to you. it's serious."

"And you must promise, this is only between us."

Luna frowned, but then she nodded. She bit her finger until it bleed, then smeared it on Tono's palm.

"I promise."

* * *

"Where are you Koko? you went to the toilet and didn't come back." Ruka asked Koko on the phone.

"Ah.. you see, I met .."

"Who's that, Koko?" a voice came up from the other side of the phone. Ruka's eyes widened.

"You met Sakura-san?"

"Oh, hello Ruka-kun." Mikan's voice was heard.

"He..hello Sakura-san.." Ruka greeted back, then ended the call"

"What was that, Ruka?" Natsume asked.

"Koko is with Sakura-san!"

"he is really into this Sakura now?" Natsume asked.

"Well, yeah.. He is. I felt bad for Nonoko, Natsume."

Natsume sighed. Koko's really an idiot.

Just then Luna came out from the hospital. Her face was like in shock or something.

"You okay , Koizumi?" Natsume asked Luna.

"I'm Fine.. Let's go.." Luna said and smiled.

* * *

"He hung up!" Koko starred at his phone in disbelief.

"Maybe he ran out of battery or something" Mikan said and sipped her drink.

"well maybe" Koko mumbled.

"Oh Koko, it's 7 o'clock already.. I think I should go home" Mikan said as she looked at her watch.

"Okay, sure. I'll drive you home"

"You don't have to Koko, I can take a taxi."

"What? no no no ! you are a girl, and also you are pretty, how if you get kidnapped?" Koko blushed a little when he said this.

Mikan just looked at him , she felt weird when Koko said that. But she smiled.

"Really, I will be fine." Mikan said.

Koko insisted, saying that Mikan is Nonoko's friend, so he has to be responsible. Finally, Mikan agreed and went inside Koko's car.

"Thanks Koko."

"You came here but taxi?"

"um.. yes.. well, I don't have my own car yet.."

"Next time you can ask me.." Koko smiled.

"You are so kind, Nonoko must be feeling lucky to have you." Mikan praised him.

Koko didn't say anything about that.

"So ask me okay?" Koko stirred the conversation.

"okay, Thank you very much for the ride. Good night." Mikan said and stepped down the car when they arrived in front of her dorm.

"See you.." Koko smiled and drove the car away.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Nonoko asked as she approached Koko who just came into the student council room. Koko frowned when she saw Nonoko was from Natsume's office before walking to him.

"I went with Natsume and Ruka. But then I separated with them. that's why you could talk to Natsume just now." Koko answered, while hinting allusions.

Nonoko seem didn't want to talk about that matter, so she just ignore the statement.

"You have eaten?"

"I already ate dinner. But you are so kind, I can eat it tomorrow right?" Koko took the food she

gave him into the fridge.

"Well it's fine, can you drive me home? I'm tired." Nonoko tapped her foot.

"Su..sure" Koko said and grabbed his car key.

"Thanks Koko." Nonoko bid him and walked into her dorm.

* * *

I can't be wrong, that fragrance is Mikan's.. Nonoko thought as she remember the scent in Koko's car.

* * *

So? hehe.. is this kinda boring? i promise it will get more exciting in the next chapters.. review!


	5. Chapter 5

Thankyou for Sinables, michan-natsu, and AnimeMango ! well, this is Chapter 5

* * *

Chapter FIVE.

The next Monday..

Mikan walked into her classroom and found Hotaru sitting on her seat.

"Morning, " Mikan greeted with a smile.

Hotaru didn't answer. Mikan put her bag on her table, and took out some things, because the class was about to start.

"Who were you with last night?" Hotaru asked, making Mikan stopped her movements and starred at Hotaru.

"What is this about?"

"Answer the question , Idiot."

"Koko, Hotaru. I was with Koko. But I only ate dinner and he insisted on driving me home."

"So you were inside his car?"

"Yes Hotaru, the distance from the hospital and my dorm is quite far Hotaru, I would tire myself if I walk." Mikan answered annoyed already.

"What did you so with him in the car?"

"I sat on the car's seat? Should I be standing in it?"

"How did you meet him?"

Mikan sighed. then looked straight to Hotaru's eyes.

"I met Koko when I was going to leave the hospital."

"what were you doing in the hospital?"

"Hotaru, what is all about? I am becoming annoyed now."

"Answer."

"Alright! I was visiting my mom's friend that has just gotten into an accident.."

"What is the name of your mother's friend? I would like to confirm you were really visiting him. not just going there in order to meet with Kokoroyomi"

"It's Frederick. Frederick Johnson."

* * *

Mikan was not in the mood to do anything, since Hotaru asked her like she was a criminal that must be interrogated. so she just walked around the school's garden. She likes to be alone if she's in a not very good situation, for no particular reason.

"Oy.. you alone?"

Mikan turned her head to her back, and saw Natsume walking towards her.

"How about you? you are alone too." Mikan smiled.

"Well, I don't have any threats of being rape by some psycho.. But you, Polka, is not safe being alone in this late evening."

"Well, now I'm not, right? Now you're with me"

Natsume then motioned her to sit beside him, other the Sakura tree.

"Polka."

"Natsume." Both of them spoke in the same time, they just stared at each other, then Mikan laughed, while Natsume just smiled.

"You first then," Natsume said.

"This morning, Hotaru suddenly asked me about who I was with last night, where I was list night, what was I doing last night, everything."

"Isn't it normal? Imai is worried about you" I actually wanted to ask that too.. Natsume thought to himself.

"Polka, Imai called you continuously; she must be worried that you were not in your room."

"How do you know? You were in the hospital right?"

"Because she called me too, asking if I saw you. And how do you know that I was in the hospital?" Natsume raised his eyebrows.

"Well, because I have sixth sense." Mikan grinned at him.

"Yeah, NONSENSE" Natsume poked her head playfully. Mikan laughed again.

"so, what did you want to say before?"

"Forget it."

"what is it?"

"Nothing." Natsume tried not laugh when Mikan squinted her eyes.

"come on! I'm getting curious." Mikan shifted closer to Natsume with her eyes still squinted.

Natsume stared at her face, he really held back his urge to kiss her lips, but then he moved closer and kissed her right cheek instead.

Mikan was surprised. She looked him silently.

"Idiot Polka." Natsume muttered, then left her.

Mikan felt her cheeks redden. Damn that guy! I'm really falling for him now… She cursed to herself.

* * *

The weather was cold that day, and Luna walked by herself along the street.

Suddenly, someone bumped into Luna.

"Ah! I'm sorry.. Are you okay?" The girl with hoodie asked Luna and politely helped Luna stand up by holding her right hand.

"I'm okay, Thank you." Luna answered back. Then the girl walked away.

The girl smiled sweetly. She was so beautiful. She has a long brunette hair, and her eyes are… Hazelnut.

Luna's eyes widened.

"Could it be?" Luna quickly turned around and began to run after her. But the girl was already gone. Luna panted hard as she had reach the end of the street. Suddenly she felt something dripping.. From her palm. Her palm was bleeding.

"That Girl!" She cursed and ripped her shirt a bit then tied her wound.

The palm that was bleeding, was the palm which the girl held to help Luna stood up.

"Damn!" Luna spat.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tono was looking around through the forest. The forest where he encountered that mysterious girl.

"What are you doing here? Do you want to jump into that river again?" a voice from behind, making Tono turned his body.

"You again!"

"Ah about that, thank you very much for saving me. How is your back?" Tono continued as he approached the girl.

The girl in front of him, she's beautiful. Tono grinned at her.

"Your welcome, you're worth not to kill."

"Why?"

"Because you have the heart to kill your own friend, for the sake of your loyalty. I was impressed."

"They aren't my friends, just co-workers. I protect my bosses."

"Oh, so there are more than one.. Tell me about your other boss"

"well, he is powerful, talented, and also he is annoying sometimes.. But he is still caring though.. and he is handsome." Tono explained.

The girl raised her eyebrows when she heard this.

"I think he can matches you. He's fierce." Tono continued.

"hmm.. Tell him, I am interested in him."

Yeah you too should meet. Tono said to himself.

"Okay.. see you then, " The girl began to walk away. When suddenly she stopped.

"prepare your legs, you are going to run. Someone needs help now." She said and disappeared.

Tono frowned. what the hell she's talking about.. But he felt nervous too.

Not long, a call came in. Tono widened his eyes.

"Luna? ….WHAT? Where are you? Okay I'll be there!" Tono quickly ran to Luna's place.

* * *

That night, at Luna's office.

"I don't get it.. she just burned your skin palm just by a single touch?"

"Yeah that girl.. wow.. And amazingly, she has hazelnut eyes.."

"you mean the girl that did this to you is the one I fought with? she was with me before you call!" Tono almost shouted.

"You met the scarlet masked Girl?"

"Yeah.. I was in the forest she saved me back then.. and suddenly she appeared. she also warned me to prepare my legs because I was going to run.. someone needed help.. I thought she was talking nonsense.. But.. How .. could she do this?"

Luna sat down weakly on her chair. So SG, the nickname they gave for that girl because they always describe her Scarlet masked-Girl.

The distance from Luna's spot and the forest where Tono was in.. is not too far, but it was perfectly calculated.. So there's no way that SG bumped to Luna in just coincidence…

"Damn it.." Luna clenched her fist. SG already knew her identity.. so she warned them to back off? No.. it was a threat..

"We must protect Natsume.. in all way.."

"Natsume will find out sooner or later, Luna.. we should tell him about this."

"But we should just skip the hazelnut eyes thing.. that will make him stress."

"Alright.. let's tell him now."

* * *

Natume walked together with Ruka through the night street.

Suddenly bumped to Natsume.

"oops.. Sorry."

"Ah Sakura-san!" Ruka smiled.

"You two! what are you doing this late?"

"Shouldn't we the one asking that to you? don't you know the meaning of 'dangerous' ?" Natsume asked in a serious tone.

"I wanted to buy drinks. I'm out of it" Mikan answered.

Natsume looked at his watch. 10 o'clock.

"Ruka, you go back first. I'll take Polka to her room." Natsume said.

"okay.. bye Sakura-san, Natsume." Ruka waved and walked away.

After Ruka left, Natsume and Mikan just stared at each other.

"C'mon it's getting late." Natsume began to walk while Mikan followed behind him

Well.. She's acting normal after I did that.. Why am I now being the only one being nervous around her? Natsume thought to himself.

He acted like he didn't do anything.. Arghhhh.. My heart's beating fast now whenever I'm near him! Mikan squeezing her skirt slightly.

They walked in silence, with their own thoughts of each other.

* * *

A short brown haired woman and a capped man ran as fast they could down the stairs. She had been running from a certain Scarlet masked girl who was after her and her fiancée for the folder they had in hands.

"Daniel!" She cried hysterically when she saw the man that was protecting her fell down to the floor. She stopped her legs and ran back to his body.

The scarlet masked girl laughed.

"Don't worry, I just erased his memories. Entirely." She said.

Vanessa, the brown haired woman, stared at the Brunette girl bitterly.

"Why.. What do you get from taking away all the folders of that damn Yuka?! You are just her puppet!"

"EVERYTHING." The girl said and touched Vanessa's head.

"AAAAA!" She screamed then fell down.

The girl just smiled, and burned the two folders.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm really really sorry.. i went to a new high school.. and the school orientation began since last week so i really didn't have time for typing this. Sorry..

Chapter SIX.

A week later..

"VANESSA SMITHER & DANIEL RETCLIPH FOUND LYING UNCONSCIOUS ON THE BASEMENT FLOOR OF VANESSA'S APPARTMENT. Looks like they were the new victims of the serial erased memories- killer.. So what is the response from the police.. they were.." Natsume turned off the television. Those two are the 9th and 10th victims.. He thought to himself.

Maybe I should go visit them.. Natsume then took his coat and walked to his car, driving to the hospital.

* * *

At the hospital.

Natsume walked quickly to room 425. That was the room of the couple. He was about to opened the door when he noticed someone was already there. A girl was talking happily with Vanessa.

He widened his eyes when he realized that the girl was.. Mikan.

"Miss Mikan, Sir Frederick said he was so thankful, because you visited him regularly and took care of him nicely, he now can eat properly.." A nurse said to Mikan. Mikan smiled.

"My pleasure.."

Natsume was shocked. He approached the receptionist desk.

"Can I help you sir?" The receptionist asked.

"I want to ask for information.."

"Yes?"

"This girl, Mikan Sakura.. does she visit this hospital regularly?"

The woman checked her computer.

"Yes sir, Miss Mikan Sakura has been visiting patients regularly every Saturday.."

"What? Can I know the names she visited already?"

The woman frowned . Why is this young man so curious about it?

Natsume felt his heart stopped when he heard the woman mentioned all the names of the victims of the erase memories-serial killer.. But why does Mikan.. visit them all?

"Thank you very much."

Natsume returned to the room and met MIkan who was just leaving the room.

"Natsume!" Mikan seem surprised.

"Hey.. Uh…" Should I ask her? Natsume thought.

"You want to eat something?"

"Su..Sure.."

* * *

"That couple.. Vanessa and Daniel.. you know them or something that you visited them?"

"oh.. They are my mom's acquaintances. I just show my gratitude.. Like to Sir Frederick also.."

"Why don't your mom visited them instead?"

"My Mom's gone already."

"Sorry.. I didn't mean to.." Natsume apologized. Did I make her sad?

"it's okay.." Mikan smiled.

Natsume sipped his drink.

"You never wonder why.. They all got to the same situation? They lost their memories right?"

Mikan stuttered a bit.

"Ah… I.. I guess they're… just unfortunate.. I guess.."

It was silent for a while.

"Are you mad or something? You are suddenly so quiet." Mikan asked Natsume.

"What? No.. I'm just thinking..Stuffs"

Mikan could not be related to the killer.. right? She visited the victims regularly, following the chain.. Ah… Natsume stared at Mikan's innocent face. She could not.. she is just a normal girl.. Natsume said to himself.

"Hey.. the next time you want to visit the hospital again, tell me."

"Why? Uh.. Okay then.."

"Thanks for the food, Natsume.." Mikan smiled and stood up.

"You rode taxi here? I'll drive you home.. " Natsume offered.

"No, you don't have to.."

"Polka." Natsume held Mikan's wrist, and pulled her to his car.

"Sit." Natsume said and sat to the driver's seat.

Mikan smiled. Oh my.. we are in the same car..

* * *

Monday Morning..

Mikan walked into the classroom.

"Ah! Sakura-san!" Tobitha ran to her and gave a piece of paper. It was a ticket.

"a Musical?" Mikan frowned.

"Uh.. yeah.. Can you come? Please?"

"Well.. It's Wednesday huh.. Okay" Mikan smiled.

Mikan sat on her seat. Seat 104. Next of her is reserved.

Maybe Tobitha came late.. Mikan thought. The show had started, the lights went dark. So she just watched the show.

Suddenly someone came, and sat beside her? Mikan turned her head.

"Hey." The guy took his hat off.

"Koko?" It was not Tobitha.. Why did Koko came?

"Actually.. I asked Tobitha to gave it to you.. I was kind of embarrassed." Koko scratched his head.

"Oh.. Nonoko got something to do? "

"No.. I just wanted to watch with you." Mikan frowned.

"Okay.."

Then they watched the musical until it finished.

All along the musical, Koko gripped his fist so he won't hold Mikan's hand. He felt the urge to do it, but he thought. What would Mikan thought of him if he touched her hand?

"Ahh.. it's really great.. I cried when the girl lost her boyfriend.." Mikan grinned at Koko.

"Yeah! Me too. Want to have dinner?"

"No.. I'm not hungry.."

"Want to go home? I'll drive you.."

"No. you are not going to be in one car with Polka again, Koko." A voice came from Mikan's behind.

"Natsume?" Both Koko and Mikan were surprised.

"I'll be taking her home. I was just from a meeting near here. By the way, Nonoko's looking for you. She called me just now. " Natsume said.

"Yeah, Koko, I'm fine with him." Mikan smiled.

Natsume's face was telling Koko 'go', so Koko just nodded and went away.

"Alright, you hungry? "

"No.."

"Well, I want to eat something, so you must accompany me." Natsume said.

"What?"

* * *

Natsume's P.o.v

"Hyuuga, do you see Mikan?" Imai asked me I was just walked out from my office.

"Huh? No. "

Ice queen sighed.

"Hyuuga, Koko suddenly left Nonoko in the middle of their dinner, and I saw him talking to Tobitha, and went away."

"You think it has something to do with her?"

"Of course! Koko seemed jealous of something.."

I thought for a while. Tobitha did say he was going on a date.. but I don't know who.. Maybe Polka?

"I'll ask Tobitha then." I said when my eyes caught Tobitha walking to the restroom.

"Tobitha!"

"uhh.. Natsume? What is it?"

"Where did you want to go for your date?"

Tobitha looked surprised.

"actually.. I gave the musical seat to Koko.. he asked me to."

"Who is your date?"

Tobitha smiled sheepishly.

"It's Mikan Sak.."

My eyes widened.

"Where is the musical?" Koko dare to do that?

"What is your problem? It's in…"

I quickly ran to my car.

Nonoko's upset because Koko's been driving Polka home too much. Now Koko left her for Polka? Nasty news about Polka will rise..

End of P.o.v

* * *

Normal p.o.v

Natsume and MIkan went out from the restaurant.

"Thanks , Natsume for the food, and driving me home, mmm where was the meeting place by the way ?" Mikan asked when she was already seated in his car.

"none of you business. Polka" Natsume said.

Mikan pouted a bit.

"How's the show?"

"it's great, although I was confused .. Tobitha asked me, not Koko."

"Well , I don't know about that.."

He left his girlfriend so that Tobitha will not go to a date with you.. Natsume said to himself.

"Is Koko always this nice to anyone?"

"Not really.. But maybe because you are Nonoko's friend.."

"I hope that's the reason.."

"Never mind.." Natsume stopped his car in front of Mikan's dorm.

"Good night, Natsume" Mikan smiled and went out from his car.

"Good night.." Natsume smiled a little as he looked her gone inside.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter SEVEN

Natsume had just finished putting on his clothes, when suddenly a call rang in.

"Natsume-sama, Luna-sama and Tonoichi-sama wanted to meet you. That said it was urgent."

What? Natsume answered the call.

"I'll be right there" With that, Natsume walked quickly to the base, meeting with Luna and Tono.

"So.. What's wrong? You two dating or something?" Natsume asked lazily to them as he sat on his 'boss' chair.

Luna and Tono blushed a bit, but quickly realized.

"Stop Joking around, Hyuuga.. It's about one of Target's agent."

Natsume looked seriously to them.

"Speak."

Both Luna and Tono took a deep breath.

"So.. that Scarlet masked girl that I confronted.. She came to Luna.." Tono said.

"I was walking from my usual grocery store, when suddenly someone bumped into me. A beautiful long brunette girl apologized and pulled me up to my feet. She smiled and went away. I tried to catch her but she was already gone."

Luna paused for a while.

"She burned Luna's palm skin.." Tono continued.

Luna showed her right hand, the palm of her hand was badly injured. Natsume widened his eyes.

"She just touched your hand?"

"YES! Exactly!"

"Oh And Natsume, and at the same time, I met with her in the forest we fought together. I was just trying to recollect anything by looking around the place. And she appeared. She talked to me normally. Like we are not enemies or anything.. then she said someone is going to ask for my help.. The girl disappeared, and Luna called me, saying her situation.

"So, the girl went to Luna first, after that, to you." Natsume said.

What the hell. A girl can do that? Well. Of course.. she's one of Target's agent, damn it..

"Thanks for the information.. anything else about her?"

Luna was about to say something, but Tono quickly touched her hand to stop her.

"That's all, Hyuuga." Tono said.

Natsume saw this, but he said nothing.

"Dismiss." He said.

* * *

"Mikan!" someone called her and Mikan turned her head.

"Oh, Hotaru.."

"Where were you 2 nights ago?"

"I was in a musical.. Tobitha gave the ticket to me.."

"And let me guess, is Koko there?"

Mikan looked surprise.

"Uh.. yes, you are right.. maybe something came up and Tobitha asked Koko to replace him instead?"

"You think that?"

Mikan was silent.

"what else should I think?"

Hotaru sighed.

"Koko actually left Nonoko in the middle of their date that night, and he went to Tobitha. And just as I suspected, he went to the musical to sit with you."

"What?"

"So, in order to prevent the rising of rumors about you, Hyuuga came to pick you up."

Mikan's eyes widened.

So Natsume.. he didn't meet me in coincidence.. He came specifically to prevent rumors?

"You see. Nonoko's really I don't how to describe her personality... Actually she had crush for Natsume for years, and she knew that Natsume didn't like her more than friends.. then suddenly, I didn't know how, Koko and Nonoko dated."

"And now.. I think Koko's interested in you.. You have to think carefully okay?"

"Thanks for that Hotaru.." Mikan smiled.

"Imai!" a voice came up from the basketball field. They saw Ruka waving his hand to them.

Mikan's eyes unconsciously looked for Natsume, and smiled when she saw him was just entering the field with a basketball in his hand.

Hotaru then held Mikan's hand and walked to the field.

"Imai.. are you coming to the student council anniversary ball tomorrow night? Will you come with me?" Ruka asked Hitaru.

"No."

"Please?"

Hotaru stood a moment, she was thinking.

"Hotaru, he's asking nicely."

"How about you? We haven't been together much lately.."

"I'm fine" Mikan smiled. She really wanted her best friend to date that blonde Ruka already. The loved each other but did nothing about it..

"Well okay,"

"YES!"

Hotaru rolled her eyes when Ruka did a celebratory dance.

"Oh, and Sakura, why don't you come too?"

"EHH? I'm not a student council.."

"But if you are a partner of a student council.. you can join us!"

Mikan smiled a bit when suddenly a ball rolled over to her feet. She picked it up, and saw Natsume running towards her.

"Oi Polka. Give it to me!"

Mikan looked at him. Natsume was sweating already. Still looked handsome though, Mikan said to herself.

While Ruka stared at Mikan's clothes. They were white shirt and brown short pants. No polka dots at all. He frowned.

"Her underwear. She had polka-dotted underwear. I saw it Ruka"

"That's really something a pervert president student council would do. Well, I'm not giving this to you."

"Hey! You let me saw it!"

"Why would I ?" Mikan hugged his basketball, not letting it go.

Ruka smiled looking at them.

"Sakura-san, why don't you come to the ball with Natsume? He never went there with a partner before.."

"What? You are always alone? Someone like you?"

* * *

"Yeah, I find no girl suited to be my partner in that ball."

"But,, I would like to ask you to be my partner.." Natsume continued and smirked.

Mikan thought for a while.

" Just say yes, Baka." Hotaru said.

"Well, I don't have any other choice then." Yay.. Mikan squealed to herself.

"tomorrow night, I'll be picking you up, 7 o'clock.. be ready.." He said before running back to his tea.. After he snatched the ball from Mikan first.

"Well.. look at both of you.. Like a couple already.. " Hotaru smiled evilly.

"What?" Mikan blushed a little.

That night, a red headed woman walked quickly through the basement, with her phone on her right ear.

"Someone's following me" She said to the phone.

"Victoria, are you okay? Where are you?" the voice on the other side asked worriedly.

"In the basement! I'm going into my car.." The woman named Victoria rushed to her car. She got in and locked the car.

"Thank goodness.. I think it's gone.." Victoria sighed in relieve. She grabbed her suitcase and checked if a certain folder was there.. Good it's still there.

"Victoria.. be care full okay.. don't let your guard dow….bzbzbzbbztt" The call ended.

Victoria looked at her phone. No signal. She then turned on the engine, but her car wouldn't start.

"o-oh… I think that's a problem…" A voice came from behind her.

Victoria gasped in shock. How could.. how…

"Sshh.. Give me the folder.."

Victoria trembled when the girl with the scarlet mask grabbed her neck.

"Please spare my life.."

"I asked you, where's the folder?"

"What is your connection with Yuka? Why would you want it?" Victoria asked.

The girl behind her tightened her grip.

Victoria cried in pain and pointed to her suitcase.

"Thanks.. oh, and I'm her daughter.." The girl smiled and touched Victoria's head, making her scream again and fainted.

The girl took the folder from the suitcase, as usual, she didn't bother to read it, she just burned it, leaving Victoria with the ashes.

* * *

The next day..

Mikan was walking alone, because Hotaru was still sleeping.

Mikan then saw a girl sat on the bench, alone too. The girl was reading a book.

"Nonoko?" Mikan greeted sweetly with her smile.

Nonoko, didn't bother to look at her.

"Hey.. Nonoko? Hey.." Mikan greeted her again. This time, Nonoko lifted up her face, and looked Mikan straight to her eyes.

"Oh, it's you.. what do you want?"

Mikan was taken back by the unusual answer.

"Nonoko. Did I do something wrong?"

"What do you think? Leave me alone will ya!"

Mikan stood silent. So nonoko stood up, facing Mikan.

"Think this carefully.. Who do you want? Don't go around, snatching away people boyfriends to be yours.. Koko.. or Natsume? You'll have to choose." Nonoko said and pushed Mikan away, she then walked away.

Mikan didn't move until someone tapped her shoulder.

"Hey.. You okay?'

"oh, Koko.."

"I saw you, standing here alone, looking at nothing. What are you thinking?"

Mikan didn't answer for a while, because Nonoko is Koko's girlfriend.. Mikan didn't want to tell him about her behavior just now..

"Umm.. Nothing.. Just think what to wear for tonight, I guess.."

"The Student Council ball? You are coming? With who?"

Uhh.. Yes,, with.. Natsume" Mikan smiled a little when she said his name.

"Natsume asked you? ARGH! Damn it!"

Mikan looked in confuse to Koko.

"I was just about to ask you, Sakura-san.." Koko mumbled in his low vice, so it wasn't clear..

"What?" Mikan asked.

"Well.. see you ther, then." Koko smiled quickly.

Mikan smiled back, she really wanted to ask him about Nonoko.. but to Koko? No.. don't think so..

"You know, Sakura-san.. Nonoko asked Natsume to take her to the ball.. She also confessed to Natsume that she liked him.."

"When she realized that Natsume rejected her offering, but right away asking you to go to the ball with him.. she's furious.. to you especially..

"That's why.. I wanted to asked you.. but I guess i was late already.." koko scratch the back of his head, even though it wasn't itchy.

"Sorry to hear about that, Koko.. But Natsume also didn't ask me directly.. he asked me accidentally to go with him then.." Mikan smiled.

Koko smiled back bitterly. He saw Mikan's happy with Natsume.. of course.. Natsume's everything.. that's why.. girls are on heels for him..

"See you there then. " Koko said and waved away.

"Okay.." Mikan smiled and waved back.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter EIGHT

"Miss Debby, is this the folder you asked?" an old man asked.

"Yes, Thank you" a bob-haired girl together with a tall man walked to the elevator.

"Now, we should just wait for that scarlet girl to come.." Debby said laughing with the man.

The man took out a gun from his back pocket. He grinned widely.

Ding! The elevator door opened. The man stepped out first. Debby was about to go out when suddenly a girl jumped down from the elevator ventilator above. Debby was pulled back.

"Jack!" Debby shouted and threw the folder to him.

The man, Jake took the folder and tried to open the closed elevator. But he couldn't so he just ran away.

Meanwhile inside the elevator the scarlet girl touched Debby's head and crashed the door, leaving Debby who screamed.

* * *

Alarm! Alarm!

"Natsume-sama! SG is now in Mash-rock Hotel basement elevator! The lowest floor!"

Natsume reached his phone attached to his ear.

"Luna you and Tono go to her place, you can bring anybody else for back-up.." Natsume commanded.

"Natsume, let me do this alone. I'll finish her for what she did to me that day.. please let me do this." Luna's voice was heard. She didn't sound to be hesitating.

Natsume tapped his fingers on his table. He was thinking.

"Okay, I give you the permission. "

"Thank you, Natsume."

"Luna, be careful " Natsume said quickly before he hung up the phone.

* * *

Jack was frightened, his gun was empty and now the scarlet was standing in front of him.

"Give me the folder please, mister Jack." The girl smiled.

Jack shook his head. His feet trembling.

The scarlet girl walked towards him, but when she was about to touch his forehead, someone grabbed her shoulder and threw her away harshly.

"Hello there, " Luna greeted as SG get up to her feet.

"Oh, Luna-chan." SG smiled.

"Remember burning my hand, bitch?" Luna growled and ran towards SG.

They began to fight and they didn't realize Jack ran away.

"I do remember, and thanks to you, my other target ran away."

"That's good, so we can continue our heated fight."

So they continued hurting each other.

SG looked at Luna who was beginning to be exhausted. As SG was more trained than Luna, she was more stronger.

"I don't want to kill you." SG said.

"But I want to kill you!" Luna shouted and tried to stab SG, but instead she accidentally pushed away the mask, and the mask fell off.

Luna stared at the beauty in front of her. This beauty is a killer. How can she be?

"You eyes are hazelnut. Tell me who are you!"

SG smirked.

"does it even matter?"

"Hazelnut eyes are Yukihara Family's trademark. Not everyone can get that, only blood-related ones can get those."

"Yuka gave these to me." SG answered, she saw that Luna was distracted and she knocked Luna down. Then SG ran after Jack and touched his forehead after burning the folder he brought.

Luna rise from the ground and attacked SG behind.

"Not again," SG said and caught Luna's wrist.

"You know, Luna.. why are you suddenly targeting me? the way you attacked me times before? It was like I am your enemy. Do I even ever hurt you?"

Luna grew silent.

"You killed people."

"let me tell you, I do not kill people, I just took their memories, the still live, but no longer as who they were before."

She's right.. she does not kill anyone.

"We are targeting Yuka. Yuka Yukihara. You are just protecting her by removing all of the 23 folder containing secrets about Yuka right?"

SG smiled again, shit she's really a beauty.. Luna said to herself.

"I'm done here. Go back to your boss." SG said and then Luna fainted.

* * *

The next day.

"How are you feeling?" Natsume asked Luna.

"Fine.. SG's good" She answered.

Natsume leaned on the door.

"What exactly happened? Last night I didn't get anything from you and when we found you, you were already lying on the ground."

"I did? Well I think I'm too exhausted."

Natsume didn't say anything more.

"Natsume, why are we targeting Yuka?" Luna asked as she remembered SG's question last night.

Natsume seemed surprised when Luna asked this. He looked straightly to her eyes.

"He ordered this. Yuka killed my family, and the entire palace."

"The king? The King ordered you as you are his royal guard?"

Natsume nodded slowly.

* * *

Knock! Knock!

"Come in" Natsume said , and the door opened, revealing a crying Nonoko.

"Nonoko?" Natsume put down his pen and looked at his childhood friend, which also his close friend's girl friend.

"You must take me to the ball. With you"

Hearing that, Natsume sighed.

"We've talked about this right? I'm bring Mikan to the ball."

"You have never brought any partner to the student council ball, and now for the first time, you asked that SLUT?"

Natsume widened his eyes. He tried not to slap Nonoko for insulting his 'girl'.

"Is she that perfect that all of you guys go crazy on her?! Natsume, BRING ME, NOT HER." Nonoko said sternly.

Natsume held her shoulders and shook her a little.

"What happened? Really Nonoko, this in such a childish attitude and this is not you. What happened between you and Koko? He hurt you?"

Nonoko hugged Natsume suddenly.

"You know that I always love you from the beginning, right?"

Natsume got stiff.

* * *

Mikan walked slowly to find an empty space in the crowded food court. She was buying a gown for tonight's ball, well she's going with Natsume, she must be pretty of course.

She looked around and she found an empty chair. A girl was sitting on the other chair in front of it.

"Can I sit here?" Mikan asked politely to the girl.

The girl looked up and nodded.

"Thanks.." Mikan smiled. The girl also smiled then.

"you are alone?" the girl asked.

Mikan stopped her eating for a while, she then answered.

"yeah, you too?"

"u-huh.. by the way.. my name is Luna. Luna koizumi."

The girl introduced herself, making Mikan gasped.

"Mi… Mine's Mikan.. Mikan Sakura." She said.

"So.. you live around here?" Luna asked.

"I live in the Gakuen Alice dorm, actually.. I go to that school."

"Oohh? You go to that school? One of my friend's there too!"

"Oh yeah? Who is it?"

"His name is .. Natsume Hyuuga. You must know him, right?"

Mikan chocked.

"easy..easy.. so you do know him huh? He sure is popular.." Luna laughed while patting Mikan's back softly.

"Ye..yeah.." OH MY GOD.. Mikan screamed in her heart, by only hearing his name I already reacted like this!

"Well, nice to meet you, Mikan Sakura. I hope you will be dating him. Because if it's some beautiful like you, I will accept her." Luna joked and waved goodbye.

* * *

Mikan waited patiently inside her room. She was walking back and forth. The clock showed that it was already one and a half hour late from the time Natsume said he will pick her up.

"Where is he?" Mikan tried to call Natsume but he didn't pick up.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Mikan quickly opened the door, but it was Koko who was standing there. He looked like he was in a hurry.

"Eh koko? Where's Natsume?"

Koko was amazed by Mikan who looked stunning as always.. He sighed. Wish you're mine.. he thought to himself.

"Uh.. Natsume.. he.. "

"Natsume?"

"He came with Nonoko."

Mikan's eyes widened. What, Natsume?! How could he?

"That's why I come here, I was worried."

Koko then took Mikan to the ball.

* * *

"Koko! What's wrong before? Eh? Who's this chick?" a guy approached Koko and Mikan who just walked in.

"oh.. Hello Daniel.. uh about that, I can't explain it. By the way, this is Mikan Sakura."

Mikan smiled to Daniel and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Miss Mikan.. you look beautiful tonight. Want to dance with me?"

"Thank you for your kindness, but no, I think I want to talk to everyone else first." Mikan politely rejected Daniel.

Daniel raised his eyebrow, but then he smiled back and walked away.

"Koko, I really don't get it. Natsume asked me, and he went with Nonoko, even he didn't call me to tell me about this!" Mikan said to Koko slowly.

Koko just sighed. He knew about Nonoko's secret crush to Natsume while she's dating him. That's why he wanted to ask Mikan out. Nonoko isn't really into Koko in the beginning.

* * *

Ruka walked quickly to Natsume.

"Sorry Natsume, but Koko insisted of picking Sakura-san up.. I couldn't say no that's why.. now.. they were toge…"

"Hyuuga! What's the meaning of this?" Hotaru suddenly appeared from behind Ruka and almost shouted at Natsume.

Hotaru was so surprised when she saw Mikan, who was already late for one and half hour, arrived to the ball with Koko, not Natsume who was amazingly with Nonoko. What the hell? So Hotaru looked around for Natsume and asked him about this thing.

"Sorry Imai.. now's not the time. excuse me," Natsume said. He looked angry when he saw Koko gently holding Mikan's hand when they were together so she won't fall at the stairs.

He agreed to Nonoko, yes that's right. But he didn't just do that and done. Natsume called Ruka to pick Mikan up so she won't be waiting too long. But, Koko insisted to pick her up?

* * *

"Koko, I don't see Natsume at all. Do you see him?" Mikan asked Koko as they were talking to some friends of Koko.

Koko looked around him. No Natsume. That's weird.. And Nonoko, where is she?

"Yeah, I don't see him too. His cell phone was stolen last night and I don't have his new number yet."

Natsume's phone got stolen? That's why I couldn't call him before! Mikan thought to herself.

"eh, isn't that Hotaru? Let's go to her, Koko." Mikan said.

"Okay.."

But Hotaru was talking seriously with Ruka, like they were arguing on something.

"Why are they arguing?" Mikan wondered.

"Maybe. Wait.. Nonoko?" Koko looked confused when suddenly Nonoko out of nowhere. She looked furious.

"Nonoko? What's wrong?" Mikan asked innocently and without she even realized, Nonoko slapped her hard and pushed away.

"Nonoko! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Koko shouted angrily but Nonoko just stayed silent and dragged Koko away.

"Sorry Sakura-san" Koko said faintly and walked with Nonoko.

Meanwhile Mikan.. who was sitting on the floor as she fell earlier.. she couldn't believe what had just happen. Nonoko.. why?

* * *

"Polka!"

A voice was heard and Mikan 2 warm hands touched her shoulders.

"Are you okay?" Natsume, the one who came to her asked worriedly.

He was looking for Mikan and saw her being hurt.

"Hey, are you okay? Why are you on the ground? you have some scratch on your left hand too."

Natsume examined the cut that was caused by the branched of the tree next to the spot Mikan fell.

"Natsume?" Mikan, who was dazed out for a while didn't realize that Natsume was asking her.

"Oh hey." Mikan greeted with a small smile.

Natsume looked at Mikan a bit. She was upset.

"Do you want to go home?"

Mikan thought for a while and nodded.

"I will take you home." Natsume said to Mikan. Mikan nodded again.

* * *

"Mind to tell me what happened?" Natsume asked Mikan as they were already in Natsume's car.

"Mind to tell me why did you abandon me?" Mikan asked back.

Natsume realized that he had not say sorry yet.

"About that.. this evening, Nonoko suddenly insisted on going with me. I already said no but she became mad and , she threatened me that she will kill herself then.. So I agreed."

"But I didn't just abandon you likethat.. I asked Ruka to pick you up instead."

"But Koko was the one who picked me up, not Ruka."

"Ruka apologized to me. Koko insisted on picking you up. Ruka couldn't say no, so Koko quickly picked you up."

"Oh.. "

"I'm sorry okay? Nonoko is one of my close female friends.. and I cannot hurt a friend." Natsume said again. His eyes full of guilt.

"what can I do to make it up for you?"

Mikan thought for a while. Be my boy friend! No no I can't say that.. Mikan argued in her own heart.

"you will grant me anything?"

"As long it's legal, or supernatural.." Natsume answered.

"I will ask for that wish later." Mikan smiled.

Natsume felt relieved when he saw that smile.

"So, what happened to you just now?"

Mikan sighed. Of course Natsume will ask that.

"Nonoko.. slapped me and pushed me away. I don't know why.. Koko then apologized and left with Nonoko. I really don't know what to think Natsume." Mikan said sadly.

"What did I do wrong?"

"I think.. Polka, she envies you."

"Why?"

"Because you are perfect."

"What?" Mikan blushed.

"but Nonoko is pretty too! " Mikan continued.

Not as beautiful as you. Natsume said to himself.

"Koko likes you, Polka."

_So am I_ . Natsume said in his heart.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for Sinables, the me, AnimeMango !

Chapter NINE

Luna sat on her chair, thinking. These years their mission was to kill Yuka, but actually, Luna never knew what exactly was the reason for this. Yes, Yuka did kill the entire palace, including Natsume's family. But this mission is only between Natsume and The King. Luna even had never met the king. she just followed Natsume's order from the king.

Basicly, Luna and SG have the same goal. they were just following orders. SG is not a killer.

She is just like me. Luna thought to herself.

"like slaves, huh?" Luna mumbled.

she needed answers. Luna walked to her desk and took out a paper.

she wrote a letter then attached it to an arrow. Luna stretched the bow and shot the arrow upwards.

"Please, go to SG. I want to meet her." Luna whispered as she looked at the flying arrow.

* * *

"we are here." Natsume said slowly to Mikan.

Mikan didn't answer, so Natsume turned his head and found Mikan sleeping. He sighed.

She must be tired. he thought, so he reached her bag and searched for her door key.

Then Natsume carried Mikan gently in his arms and walked to her room. He unlocked the door and went inside.

As gently as possible, he lied her down on her bed.

he couldn't think when he carried Mikan, so when he already lied he down, his senses came back. He looked around the room. it was neat, although her dining table seemed messy because some dishes had not been washed yet.

The room fragrance is so Mikan. Natsume breathed in the air .

"uh.." Suddenly Mikan made a noise, making Natsume turned his head.

then he approached Mikan.

is she still asleep? I didn't wake her up right? Natsume thought to himself.

But Mikan's still asleep. her lips are parted a bit, making Natsume blushed a little.

Out of nowhere, Natsume slowly lowered his head, closer to Mikan's. and he kissed her slowly.

he quickly shot up when Mikan stirred a bit.

What the hell just I did?

But Natsume smiled as he walked to her door, and closed it.

* * *

The next day.

"Morning." Mikan greeted when she walked into the classroom.

Anna, and Nobara looked awkward, they didn't greet back like usual. But Mikan didn't bother them , she just walked normally to her seat.

The room was suddenly silent. Mikan looked around her.

Anna was the one who approached Mikan first.

then one by one, the others began to surround Mikan.

"Mikan-chan, will you feel angry, if your friend snatched away your boyfriend?"

Mikan turned her head to Anna.

"Yes, IF my friend really is snatching my boyfriend away. but if they are only friends, Hell I'm not on over possessive girlfriend!" Mikan smiled.

Anna widened her eyes.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? WELL YOU SNATCHED KOKO AWAY FROM NONOKO, MIKAN!" she raised her hand, tried to hit Mikan. But a hand stopped her.

* * *

"No violence, please."

"What the heck, Natsume-kun?! this bitch made Nonoko cried for the whole night!" Anna shouted in anger.

"Then Sakura will have to deal this with Nonoko herself, not by you guys." Natsume said calmly and lowered his head so he could face her.

"You okay, Polka?"

"I think so. thanks" Mikan smiled.

Natsume just sighed , and then pulled Mikan out of the class.

* * *

"Where are we going, Natsume?" Mikan asked when they were walking further and further from the class.

"There, " Natsume stopped his tracks and pointed to the garden.

"huh?"

"Someone wants to talk to you."

Mikan frowned, but walked to the garden.

at first. as she looked around, there was nobody there.

"Sakura-san." Someone called her.

Mikan turned her head to the voice, and saw Koko leaning to a tree.

"Koko? "

* * *

Koko looked nervous, and held out a flower.

"I'm so sorry. about that night.. I promise that will not happen again. I promise" Koko said to Mikan.

Mikan smiled and took the flower.

"Okay, thanks. don't worry about it." Mikan said.

"So… what happened between you and Nonoko?"

Koko scratched the back of his head, even though it was not itchy.

"we.." Koko looked away.

"We?"

"We broke up. she dumped me for Natsume."

"What? " Mikan asked in disbelief.

"Sakura-san.. actually, Natsume is Nonoko's close male friend since childhood. when Natsume transferred here. And.. Nonoko loves him."

"But. But.."

"I am just an escape for her broken heart."

"No way.. "

"Sakura-san.. that's okay, because I can let her go. I have.. I have someone also that I love."

"really?"

"Yes. Sakura-san after these days we've been together.. I think I.."

Mikan held her breath. Koko?

* * *

"I love you, Sakura-san."

Koko suddenly held Mikan's hands.

"Koko. I.. I.. I… "

What should I do?

* * *

Natsume's p.o.v

Okay… so Koko now is talking with Polka.

I felt anxious. Why?

I know this is not right, but when I saw that Koko gave Polka flowers, my anxious grew bigger and I must know what they are talking.

So, I hid behind the pillar where Mikan's back was.

"We broke up. she dumped me for Natsume." I heard Koko said.

What? For me?

So Nonoko broke up with Koko that night? and what the hell, the reason is for me?

I thought I already made it clear when I said that we are just friends, nothing more. But Nonoko still loves me along, even though she was dating Koko? THE HELL! they were dating in freaking 2 years!

This morning, when Koko called me saying that he wanted to talk to Polka and also wanted to apologized about that night, I walked to Polka's class.

the class was strangely silent, but I saw Polka was surrounded by Anna, Nobara, and a seaweed haired girl, whatever her name is.

Anna, looked angry and suddenly she raised her hand. is she going to slap Polka or something? I hurried ran to them and gripped Anna's hand.

"No violence, please." I said calmly. YEAH! NOBODY HURT MY GIRL, I mean my girl-to be, maybe.. ah whatever..

_will Polka ever loves me?_

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Luna stood nervously. she and SG are going to meet . this night which is the last date of July.

they are going to meet, but as a normal person.

Luna walked back and forth. that night was cold, so she hugged herself tightly inside her jacket.

She's late. Luna said to herself.

Suddenly Luna heard someone walking towards her from behind.

She turned back and saw SG.

SG smiled. she looked beautiful.

"Sorry for being late, for 5 minutes."

"6 Minutes." Luna corrected which made SG laughed a bit.

"Sorry Sorry."

SG let her long brunette hair down, instead of tying them up when she was on duty, and she looked like a normal high school girl with a black outer coat, maroon colored inner tank top, and jeans. Just as stated in Luna's criteria clothes that was mentioned in her letter.

"So, you got my letter." Luna said.

"of course, so why should we come to this place?"

"This place, which was located in the middle of 4 white-leaved trees, is a normal house that was surrounded with a magic sealer. so anyone, cannot use their alice here." Luna explained.

"even healing magic?"

"Yep. so we have a deal?"

then the both of them walked into the house.

* * *

"So SG, I have a serious question."

"Say it, then."

"Why would you follow Yuka's orders? like me, I follow my boss because he saved my life, and also gave me a new life by giving me this job."

"Oh, you really want to know?"

"well, DUH. that's why I asked."

"She is the one who gave me these eyes .I became part of the Yukiharas family, then."

"So, indirectly I just signed my forever lasting contract with Yuka."

Luna was surprised when she heard this.

"Then, what is actually Yuka is aiming for?"

SG smiled.

"Hmm.. I can't tell you that."

"Why?"

"Of course there is a price to pay"

"Name it."

" If you want my answer, you will also have to answer my question."

Luna thought for a while.

How if SG asked about who my boss is? I can't tell Natsume's name! Luna thought seriously in her head.

What should I do ? if that happens.. I will be betraying Natsume! Luna bit her lips.

"Give me 3 months to think. we will meet here, at the exactly the same time, Okay?"

SG smiled again.

"Okay, then, Luna Koizumi. we both are trained agents right? so we are taught to be honest. Keep your promise, don't lie or I will threaten your nice boss." SG said and waved her hands then disappeared.

Luna touched her forehead. SG just left like that? Not trying to harm her or anything? Luna thought to herself.

* * *

SO, how was it? hehehe 2 chapters in one day! ^^ sorry for my late update!

Review?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter TEN

Mikan lied down on her bed. 3 straight nights she didn't go out from her room. she felt confuse.

_"I love you, Sakura-san.." _ Koko's confession made her couldn't sleep.

Koko is kind too, and Mikan couldn't deny that she ever wished that if just Koko wasn't dating Nonoko, she wished Koko will ask her out.. But..

she has someone else. and she wants him _more_.

* * *

Meanwhile Natsume..

"Natsume.. you okay?"

"Huh? what do you mean, Ruka? I'm okay."

"Well.. You have been frowning and tapping your pen on your table for like.. A thousand times."

"What? that's hilarious.. of course I'm not frowning and tapping my pen.."

Ruka sighed and held out a mirror.

Natsume looked at his reflection and he realized.

"oh.. uhuh. I'm just thinking"

"About?"

Natsume didn't answer for a while.

"Koko confessed to Polka."

Ruka widened his eyes.

"What?"

Natsume nodded his head like saying 'yeah I Know Right'

"They just broke like, just now. and he already wanted to go out with Sakura? that's.. that's.."

Ruka closed his eyes in frustration.

"Then.. what's her answer?"

"That's what I've been thinking. " Natsume said slowly.

Ruka looked surprised a bit, but he smiled then.

"You like her, do you?"

Natsume turned his head to the window, looking outside.

"I guess. I've fallen for her."

"But what about your first love?"

Natsume sighed heavily.

"She's gone. right? "

"Well… you have to ask her out. like really."

"I know.." Natsume said and stood up.

"Wish me luck."

* * *

_12 years ago.. _

_A short red-headed woman ran as fast as she can._

_Someone is running after her. But she doesn't know who. She just felt a presence that was dark and fierce. the woman just ran, while carrying her daughter in her arms._

_At last she felt the person was gone. she ran to an empty barn, and hid inside._

_She has been running for all day long since she find out that her husband was dead in the palace chamber._

_She breathed in the air as many as she could. letting out the fear in her whole body, radiating like a disease. _

_She looked at her daughter that was sleeping in her arms._

_ "I'm sorry that I have to make you unconscious for a while.." She whispered to her daughter slowly._

_She then closed her eyes. everything was silent_

_Suddenly the barn's door was broke-into , and many guards came in._

_ "YUKA YUKIHARA! I COMMAND YOU TO COME OUT FROM YOUR HIDING! THERE'S NO USE OF HIDING ANYMORE! YOU HAVE NO WAY OUT!" _

_Yuka held her breath. how did they.._

_ "Yuka, it's me Kaoru Hyuuga. Just surrender and give us your daughter, so she could be saved. please , we just want to talk this out."_

_Yuka put her daughter down, and walked out. she thought, I can trust her._

_ "THERE SHE IS!" Sir Hyuuga shouted and pointed to Yuka._

_The guards came quickly and seized down Yuka. _

_Yuka widened her eyes. the Hyuugas.. they were actually the King's pioneers? They killed my husband?_

_ "WHY? Why you hyuugas, killing us Yukiharas?" _

_ "That was the order from the king, my dear Yuka. your father wants you all dead." Kaoru said._

_ "Enough with the chit chat, kill her." _

_ "Wait.. wait.." _

_ "And also, her daughter. " _

* * *

Natsume walked into his room, reaching his phone. But then when he typed 'Mikan' he realized that he had not asked her number after he lost his phone.

"Ah.." he threw his phone and took his jacket.

he walked to the special star girls dorm.

"okay.."

Natsume stopped his hand from reaching the door knob. he heard Mikan's voice.

"Yeah.. I also have the same feeling to you too."

Natsume widened his eyes. What feeling?

"I know.. bye." Mikan giggled before she turned off her phone.

Natsume quickly turned his body, and walked further from the door .

_Am I too late? _

* * *

Mikan was thinking seriously about how to deal with Natsume when suddenly a call came in.

She groaned a bit. her phone was on her table and it was too far for her hand to reached. she had to get up.

That's right. she had to get up and make her mind about Natsume. about her feelings…

Mikan then got up and grabbed her phone.

"Tsubasa-senpai?" For what did he call? it's not like I had some business with him or what..

"Hey.. Don't forget to come to my wedding party okay? 2 days from now?"

"Of course I' remember that.. how could I forget?" Mikan smiled.

"you can also bring your boyfriend.. OOPS.. I forgot.. you are still single aren't you?"

"Senpai please.." Mikan sighed.

Tsubasa-senpai had been asking about her boyfriends.. but she has never had one.

"How come.. with your looks.. you still don't have a boyfriend.. for like years! or maybe, you have too high standards for guys.. right?"

"heheh.. I guess?"

"Well.. But you don't feel lonely right? you know I love you always.. as my sister of course."

"Yeah.. I also have the same feeling to you too" Mikan giggled. Tsubasa senpai really likes to do that to her..

"Okay.. Come and you better make your move now.."

"I know.. bye.." Mikan giggled again and ended the call.

Mikan stared at her phone.

That call was from Tsubasa-senpai. A guy from her neighborhood, that had loved her, but after Mikan turned him down, he moved on to a girl named Misaki.. and so on, Tsubasa has been Mikan's non-biological brother.

Tsubasa had helped her a lot in the past. Like when she had to face the fact that she had some secrets to be kept forever. About her family.

Mikan sighed heavily.

"Boyfriend.. Huh?" Mikan mumbled to herself.

She smiled shyly when she imagined her to kis… ARGH WHAT IS WRONG WITH MY MIND?!

She shook her head numerous times and she made up her mind.

I like Natsume.. She admitted to herself.

Mikan then took her purse. she combed her hair, then walked to her door.

She got to buy a dress for the wedding of course.. and also asking Natsume to go with her.

* * *

That night, Natsume walked out from his car and went to a café.

Why am I so stupid.. am I too late to make her fall in love with me?

He drank a coffee and looked outside the window.

he kept looking at the busy stores all along the street.

Suddenly, his eye caught a girl talking to a seller. She has long black hair…. nice body.. Like Mikan..

like Mikan.. Wait.. That IS Mikan! The sky's dark already and she's wandering alone shopping?

Natsume paid the bill and approached her.

* * *

"Hey. Why are you alone at night?"

Mikan seemed surprised and she accidentally dropped her shopping bags.

"AH! I'm sorry.." She said and began to bow down to take it, but Natsume was faster and took them for her.

"I'll bring them. "

Mikan looked uneasy. She reached out her hand and took them. But Natsume held them firmly.

"No.. it's okay.. it's fine.."

"Seriously, you can go on with your shopping" Natsume insisted, he grabbed back the bags, Mikan tried to keep on hold but ending up opening a plastic bag, making Natsume saw what's inside.

A tuxedo.

* * *

Natsume's P.O.V

A tux? why the hell did she buy a tux? is this for the one she has the same feeling to?

"Ah… sorry.." Polka quickly closed the bag again.

I have to ask.

"Your boyfriend's?"

"Wha..what? no.. I even don't have.."

"But you have the same feeling to him too. what feelings?"

oops I said that..

"Huh? what do you mean?"

"I came to your room this morning and I overheard you saying I have the same feeling to you too.. to who?"

"You were eavesdropping!"

"No I did not! I overheard that, and you also said it out loud while giggling!"

"That's my brother."

She has one?

"we have brother-sister relationship.. and I think,, you are jealous." Polka grinned.

Shit.

"Hell yeah I am jealous. I was thinking about that all day long."

Polka laughed. so sweet.

"Okay.. My brother, that brother I was calling this morning, is going to be married 2 days from now… and I would like to ask you to go with me.."

eh? Polka suddenly took the tux.

"I bought this for you.. so you must agree to go with me? hehe"

Ohh…. she's asking me out to a wedding.. as her date.

as her date..

AS HER DATE!

"I will accept you invitation even without you giving me a tux.. but thanks." I smiled a bit and took the plastic bag.

"We have matching outfit?"

"ummm..i am going to the bridesmaid , and you will be coupling with me " Polka blushed a bit when she said 'coupling' CUTE! so I have the chance?

"Okay." I agreed quickly making Polka gasped a bit but then she smiled to me.

"Thanks.."

"let's get back, it's late already." I said and she followed me to my car.

I then drove her to her room.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Tsubasa's wedding party.

"Mikan!" You look more beautiful in white! I'm so glad that you come.." Misaki hugged Mikan tightly, while Natsume was talking to Tsubasa.

"Hey.. That handsome guy, he's yours right?" Misaki asking whisoering to Mikan, making Mikan blushed.

"I just asked him to accompany me.. we are not dating.."

"Yet," Misaki winked and quickly dragged Mikan to Tsubasa and Natsume.

"Hello… my name is Misaki, I am Mikan's sister now.. What is your name, young man?"

"It's Natsume Hyuuga, miss. Congratulations on your wedding." Natsume answered.

"Why thank you… You are so handsome and charming, you know that? I will give you the permission to date my sister!" Misaki laughed in happiness, also slapped Natsume's back playfully.

Natsume looked surprised a bit. he smiled a bit.

"Wifey.. I think this time we have to chit chat with others now.. Bye bye love birds." Tsubasa waved and pulled Misaki away.

"Just date him already." Tsubasa whispered to Mikan before going away.

* * *

"Nice people." Natsume said.

"Yeah, that's why I love them." Mikan smiled. then it was silent.

"Hey.. Natsume." Mikan called

"hm?"

"Koko…"

"What about him?" Natsume tried to be calm.

"He… confessed to me."

Natsume was silent for a while.

"then, what is your answer?"

"I don't know what I'm thinking. I have not answer him yet."

"Polka.. I want to tell you something."

"Huh?"

"Can I ask you to a dinner, maybe?"

"Sure.. when?"

"Tomorrow night?"

"Okay.."

_I couldn't hold my feelings anymore_

* * *

__So, how was it? hehe what is Natsume going to say to Mikan?


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks to Sinables, and AnimeMango!

* * *

Chapter ELEVEN

A man, drove his car as fast as he could. He didn't think anything, he just drove.

The folder that was given to him yesterday, he locked it inside his safe at home, but now, it wasn't safe anymore, He has heard about that serial killer.. And he knew he is next.

"Damn it." He cursed under his breath when he saw the traffic jam in front of him.

He then turned his car and looked for another way. He HAD TO go to his house now. To safe his wife, and his only daughter that was peacefully at home.

"Come ON!" He cursed more when no one answered the phone. He pushed the brake roughly in front of his gate and ran inside his house.

* * *

The front door was slightly opened. He held his breath when he saw his daughter lying on the ground and his wife was sitting on the dining chair.

"Dear?" the man, Harry called as he stepped closer. His wife was eating with a girl, whose back was facing him so he couldn't see her face.

".. Y…Yes?" his wife stuttered. Her face was as white as a paper.

"Who are you eating with?"

Before his wife could answer, the girl in front of him turned her head suddenly, smiling at him.

"Debt collector." The girl said, making Harry almost fainted in shock as he saw the girl's eyes.

"What.. what.."

"You know what I am collecting, right? Now just give me that folder." The girl stood up.

"Or what?" Harry tried to keep calm.

"Or bye-bye to your family." The girl laughed. She raised her hand, revealing a silver string circling Harry's wife neck. Harry felt limp on his both legs.

"The clock's ticking.."

Harry at first hesitated. He wondered if the girl's capable of killing because she looked so young to be one. So that Harry just stood there in silent.

The girl clicked her tongue and pulled the string roughly making Harry's wife screamed in pain and frightened.

"Harry please.. " His wife begged him in teary eyes.

Harry cried in frustration. Why.. why is this happening to him?

Harry ran to his safe and opened it. He quickly took out the folder and gave it to the girl.

The girl smiled sweetly when she received the folder, and as usual she just burned it.

"Thanks.. But I'm sorry." The girl touched his wife's forehead and making her screamed her lungs out.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Harry screamed at the girl.

"I just erased her memories, and so will yours." The girl let go the unconscious wife and approached Harry.

Harry tried to run away, but he tripped. Making the girl had the chance to make her move and touched his forehead.

"Princess.. why?" Harry faintly asked as he closed his eyes, unconscious.

The girl just stared at Harry, she didn't say anything.

"I want to see him, once more." The beautiful girl whispered before she walked away, leaving the house in silence.

* * *

"Mind to tell me why you are so nervous since this morning?" Hotaru asked Mikan as they were walking together in a department store.

"What? "

"See? You don't even pay attention to what I said. Should I choke it out from you why?"

Mikan was silent for a while.

"Natsume."

"Yeah, what about the guy you like?"

"He asked to a dinner this night, and he has something to say to me." Mikan said slowly.

Hotaru didn't say anything.

"That's good. So why so nervous?"

Mikan frowned.

"Well.. I couldn't sleep thinking what does he want to say to me.. "

"You are hoping something?"

Mikan sighed.

"Yes..Sort of"

"Good luck then." Hotaru smiled. Which was so rare for her to do, making Mikan smiled too.

_What can it be_?

* * *

Luna widened her eyes when she got a call from the police that a house was burned down, but the people that lived there were all strangely alive. But they all lost their memories.

"No doubt.. that's SG.. " Luna mumbled. She dialed Natsume's speed dial number, but no one answered.

Luna then decided to go to Natsume's room instead.

"Natsume?"

She was surprised to find Natsume was getting ready to go somewhere.

"going somewhere?" Luna asked.

Natsume just turned his head a bit and continued to get ready.

"Going to shoot someone."

"What?"

"Never mind.. what do you want coming here?"

"AH! Yes… So, we have a new victim.." Luna said making Natsume stopped his tracks.

Luna then continued.

"Victim number 14 : his name is Harry Pattins, he has a wife and a daughter. All of them is erased by SG. And a bonus : she burned down the house."

Natsume widened his eyes in disbelief.

"How could she.."

"erasing their memories is enough. But the attempt of burning them alive? What the hell.." Natsume continued. His hand became a fist.

"I know.. Buy the way, Natsume, I actually met up with SG , once, we talked and we made a deal."

"What's the deal?"

"She will tell me what's Yuka aiming for, but in exchange I will have to answer anything she asks."

"She gave me three months to think."

Natsume nodded his head that he understood.

"Well, make it 2 months. The faster, the better."

Luna gasped.

"Natsume, how if she asks about our secret missions?"

"Just answer her then."

"The truth? We could be blown up by her."

"Then we will blow her up first."

Natsume said and he smirked a little.

Luna sighed.

"typical you, Natsume"

"You know me so well."

"Of course! We will not be working together for 3 years if we don't know well each other"

Natsume laughed.

"I have to go now." Natsume said as he looked at his watch.

"Where to?"

"A dinner."

"Let me guess.. It's Nonoko-chan right? I heard that she broke up with Koko."

"Hell now, Luna. The name is Mikan Sakura." Natsume answer made Luna frowned.

"That sounds familiar.." she mumbled to herself.

"What did you say?" Natsume asked.

"Nothing, go then. And if things worked out, introduce her to me okay?" Luna winked, making Natsume just ignored her and walked out his room.

"Just keep me updated with the information." Natsume said before he closed the door.

* * *

Mikan walked in the restaurant that Natsume had said. But she couldn't find him.

She began to walk around, making people stole glances of the beauty.

Suddenly a waitress approached her.

"Miss, is your name Polka Sakura?"

Mikan sweat dropped as she heard that nick name.

Definitely Natsume's doing.

"Yes, but actually it is Mikan Sakura, not Polka Sakura." The waitress giggled.

Mikan smiled.

"So is Natsume here already?"

"Yes of course. He reserved a nice spot at the back."

"Oh?"

"this way miss."

The waitress took Mikan to the back of the restaurant.

The place was incredible with little lights everywhere, making the effect of stars.

"Thank you," Mikan thanked the waitress and the waitress left.

* * *

"Like it?" Natsume was suddenly behind Mikan.

"Ah!"

"Don't do that! "

Natsume just chuckled.

"what are you laughing at? And what's with Polka Sakura? Do you want everybody to know that?" Mikan put her hands on her hips.

"No,"

Then the same waitress came and asked for their orders.

* * *

"You look beautiful tonight" Natsume complimented as they already finished their dinner.

They were standing together on the balcony.

Mikan blushed.

"What's with that praise?"

"But you like it right?"

Mikan pouted.

"Well, you look .. good too."

"Just good?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"That Natsume is extremely handsome."

"Why should I ?"

"So that you will not be ashamed if you date me."

Mikan's eyes like they would pop out.

"W..What? what do you mean?"

It was silent for a while.

Natsume took a deep breath.

"I like You."

Mikan held her breath.

"Will you be , mine?" Natsume held his hand out

Mikan bit her bottom lip.

Natsume's heart beats fast.

.

.

.

* * *

_A little girl ran trying to get away from her parents. She just broke a vase and she was afraid that her parents will scold her. _

_ "Princess.." _

_Someone called her, and she held her breath._

_ "Don't be afraid ,, it's me.. " _

_ "Natsu-kun?" _

_ "Yeah, it's me.. why are you hiding in the woods? It's night already"_

_ "I'm afraid, that mama will beat me." _

_ "What did you do?"_

_ "I broke a vase.." the girl began to cry._

_ "please don't cry.. you look uglier if you cry.." _

_ " .." _

_ "I will talk to your mama okay? I think she will not beat you if we apologized nicely."_

_The girl tried to stop her tears._

_The boy then kissed her tears away, making the girl stiff for a while._

_ "I love you, Natsu-kun.." _

_ "I know, I love you too." _

* * *

.

.

.

"I will."

Mikan took his hand and kissed him.

* * *

_I'm sorry for doing this.. But my heart desires him. because.. Second chance never come twice , right?_

* * *

__**So,, how was it? hehe please review.. your review really motivates me to write more! **


	12. Chapter 12

thankyou for Sinables, and Creek Where Snow Falls!

* * *

Chapter TWELVE.

Luna ran as quickly as she could. She got a call from her base that Tono, was shot while he was on the way home.

How could it happen? The shooting happened when Luna was about to find SG to shortened their deal deadline.

But suddenly, Tono was shot thrice, and he was late to be found, so he had lost too much blood.

* * *

"You can't leave me." Luna cried silently. She gripped Tono's hand.

"Luna-sama, we are very sorry that we are too slow of finding out that someone is targeting Tonoichi-sama." One of her man bowed to her.

"No, I don't blame you guys.. "

"Just.. leave me alone for a while."

So the man walked out from the room.

"Is this SG's doing?" Luna caressed Tono's face that was unconscious.

Luna looked at his clothes that was hung. Blood covered the sleeveless shirt he wore.

"Tono, who did this to you?"

* * *

Luna really wanted to cry out loud, but she bit her lower lip to prevent that.

"I did." A voice suddenly came from her behind, making Luna widened her eyes in shock, and she felt like her heart stopped for a while.

Luna grabbed her gun and made a quick turn and aimed for the voice.

A silhouette of a girl was seen, sitting on the window.

"Hello, Tonoichi's girlfriend.." The girl smirked as she held 2 guns on both of her hands.

"Who are you, and what do you want?"

"My name, is Yura. Yura Otonashi .

"And I actually just threatened that guy that I will kill you if he didn't tell me where the secret base located. Then he freaked out and attacked me. SO, I just shot him." Yura continued with a sly smile on her face.

"What?"

"I was ordered to use any means to get what my boss wants."

"And who the hell is your boss?"

"You think I will tell you? Then what will I get?"

"Your death of course." Luna answered calmly.

Luna's answer made Yura taken back a bit.

"I think, my friend, has already confronted you.. you have met her right?"

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb.. of course that damn scarlet masked girl that you guys hunted."

"Oh, so you are her friend.."

"Not actually, me and her.. we just have too many differences that I don't agree with her.. like…"

Luna waited for Yura to continue.

"Like letting her self falls in love." Yura put down her guns.

"Huh?" Luna widened her eyes.

"I am not in the mood of killing 2 persons in one evening, see you."

Luna shot her gun towards Yura many times, but she missed because Yura had already jumped down from the window.

"Love?"

* * *

"Morning sweetheart.. " Natsume greeted Mikan who was just awake from her sleep beside him.

"Morning.." Mikan smiled and kissed his cheek.

"What do you want to do today? We got the whole day for us."

"Ah.. How about watching movie? " Mikan got up quickly from the bed.

"What movie?"

"Hmm.. you choose."

"Horror.. Like Paranormal? Or insidious? "

"You know that I can't stand horror.. how about The Last Song? Or the Note book? "

Natsume sweat dropped.

"Anything for you."

Mikan grinned widely.

* * *

"So Koko, you had anything in mind today?" Ruka asked Koko. They were just having breakfast.

"Nothing much.."

Ruka stared at Koko.

"Ah isn't Natsume?" Ruka was about to call him over when suddenly a girl came up from behind and hugged Natsume's hand while giggling.

"Sakura-san.." Ruka mumbled.

He was like 'oops..'

Koko sighed.

"Koko.. you never really told me how your relationship with Sakura-san, Nonoko.."

"You really have to discuss that now?"

"…..Yes Koko."

Koko looked away.

"Nonoko still loves Natsume, and she felt that she had enough of pretending that we love each other.."

"And about Sakura-san.."

* * *

_"Koko, can we meet somewhere?" Koko got a call from Mikan._

_ "Yeah.. Sure.. Right now?" _

_ "umm.. yes, can we meet at the Blue star Café?" _

_ "Okay.. Bye.." _

_Koko came into the café in a nervous heart. He finally found Mikan sitting alone at the back of the café. _

_ "Hey.. Something's up?" Koko smiled._

_Mikan smiled back like she was in guilt._

_ "Koko.."_

_ " I know.. this is the answer for my confession, right?"_

_Mikan paused a while and nodded._

_ "I .. cannot accept you." _

_Koko felt his heart being pierced. But he tried to stay calm._

_ "Why?"_

_ "Koko.. you have to understand, I.. I like Natsume. I choose him."_

_ "…. This is your answer?"_

_ "Yes… I'm sorry, I hope we can still be friends.. like before." _

_ "Ah.. of course.. "_

_Then it was silent._

_"You guys dating already?" _

_ "No,, but I just choose him.. I myself don't know Natsume's feeling about me.." _

_ "Okay.. you done? I think, I have to go now.. it's late already.." _

_ "Koko.. please don't hate me." Mikan touched Koko's hand softly._

_ "I don't hate you, or Natsume. I just.. I just need some time to accept these lost.."_

_Koko smiled bitterly._

* * *

Luna tapped her fingers on her table when Natsume didn't answer her call for 5 times.

"Where is he?"

Luna tried to call again, but she still couldn't connect to him

"hello?"

"Finally!" Luna almost shouted at Natsume.

"Natsume, Tono was shot thrice. He is now with me in my base in the west forest."

"I'll go there now." Natsume quickly ended the call and ran to his car.

Good thing that he had taken Mikan home earlier..

* * *

"Luna!"

"Natsume!"

"How's he?"

"He's still in coma Natsume.." Luna cried and hugged him when he came closer to Tono's bed.

"He.. do you know where was he heading to when he was shot?" Natsume asked to Luna.

Luna just shook her head.

"I don't know.. Tono wasn't supposed to be wandering in the forest in the mountain like that.."

Natsume let go Luna's hands on him .

"Do you think, he was lured to a specific place to be shot?" Natsume asked Luna.

Luna widened her eyes.

"Lured? Well. That could happen.. Oh Natsume, I met the shooter .. her name is Yura Otonashi, and she was a frienemy with SG.."

"That's… a funny coincidence.."

"I know.. right.."

* * *

Natsume opened his laptop and tried to find the name Yura Otonashi.

He frowned when he suddenly found a weird history of Yura.

Yura is born in Arthea, the country where stood the kingdom he belongs to.

"Arthea?"

"Luna, " Natsume then called Luna.

"Yes sir."

"We are going Arthea tomorrow. We will find this Yura.."

"This girl.. actually is a criminal in that country but she escaped from the jail 2 years ago. And now, she appeared as one of them." Natsume continued.

"But if that's true then.. all of Yuka's pioneers are.. Criminals?"

"I think so too."

Luna was silent for a while.

"Natsume, how much do you know about Yuka?"

"Not really much.. But… auntie Yuka was nice and loving in my memory. "

* * *

Yura Otonashi stepped into the base.

She looked around her, but she couldn't find that girl.

She then went upstairs and found her boss talking to the girl.

Yuka smiled when she saw Yura came into the throne.

"Yura-chan.. Well done for your job.. You now can rest and chat with us.. My daughter is here,, you miss her, right?"

Yura just smiled and bowed to the brunette girl.

"Yes, Princess, where have you been? I see that you haven't done killing those 23 baits from the king.."

"And a bonus that you also burned a house." Yura continued.

The brunette girl laughed sweetly.

"What? Is there any deadline for my job? It's my choice for whether I finish it in a year.. or a day."

Yura rolled her eyes. Damn this talented girl!

"You are always so confidence."

Yuka just watched as the two speaking to each other.

She knew that Yura envies her daughter's ability. She admits that her daughter is truly running Yukihara's blood. But, She does has a weakness..

The weakness works as the key to control her own daughter.

The key that will enables her to make sure, all of her revenge accomplished by her daughter.

The key that whenever she says.. 'or I will kill that person' her daughter will only nodded her head and like her puppet, she does whatever the job is.

The key is..

.

.

.

Her daughter's beloved childhood first love.

* * *

So, is this story became boring? please i need your review about this ! :)


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks to gabsterela, Sinables, Creek Where Snow Falls, Anime Mango, and !

* * *

Chapter THIRTEEN

Natsume felt nervous as he stepped into his hometown.. Arthea.

And everything had changed.

Imagining that he had ever lived in a palace that was once stood glamorously at the highest ground in Arthea.

But now, the palace was left behind by its own king, and the crown prince was killed, resulting this all killing each other.

The time when Yuka Yukihara came to the king, giving a threat that she will hunt down the palace one by one.. The war started.

"Natsume, something's wrong? You seem stiff." Luna touched Natsume's hand.

"Huh? No.. I just remembered my child hood times here."

"Ohh.. So the castle was abandoned… But the prison was still used to held criminals?"

Natsume nodded.

"Yeah, we should just get there and ask about Yura."

"Okay.."

* * *

Natsume and Luna then came to the prison, located in the deep valley beside the old castle.

"There are many executions here, you are ready to see them?"

"Of course."

Then both of them walked in.

Blood smelled everywhere in the old and dirty prison.

"What are you two doing here?" a deep voice came from behind,

Natsume and Luna both turned around to see the chief.

"We just want to get some information about one specific criminal who escaped the prison 2 years ago."

"You mean that Otanashi girl?"

"Yes."

"For what is this information?"

Natsume didn't say anything. He just took out an identity card and gave it to the chief.

"Okay, you must wait." The chief said and he walked into his office.

"Let's check around.." Luna whispered to Natsume.

They then looked around the prison cells.

* * *

"hey.. you are looking for The Otonashi girl?"

Suddenly one of a prisoner whispered.

"Yes. We do."

The prisoner had a long white beard, and his teeth were black.

"What will you give me in return?"

Natsume thought for a while.

"We will one year less for your time in prison."

"You give me 2 years less, I give you the information."

"Fine. Now spit it out."

* * *

"So , 3 years ago, Yura Otonashi was sent into prison because she killed a guard because the guard kicked her mother out of the way as she was sitting on the way for the king to go through. She killed the guard with the gun the guard himself had that time." The bearded man began to speak.

"Yura was sent into this cell, and that's when I met her."

" A year later, a woman came into the prison and talked nicely to Yura. She greeted Yura every day. She gave her delicious foods.. warm clothes, and many things else."

"Then one day, the woman was accompanied by a beautiful girl. They asked, if Yura wanted to be freed or not. To get her revenge or just to stay powerless in this dump prison."

"At first, Yura refused. But the woman persuaded her that her own daughter was younger than Yura but her daughter can do it."

"Finally.. Yura decided to take the risk and she accepted to be one of the woman's organization. Yura then asked me not tell anybody in exchange, I will get a deal."

"I agreed to that, and she said she would get me out of here. Then the girl held out her hand, reaching Yura's hand."

"But, her promise never came true. Here I am, still in jail not knowing what will happen next. That's why, if you want to kill her, just do it."

Natsume was silent for a while.

"The woman,, what was she like?"

The man frowned as he was trying to remember.

"She got a short hair.. and Oh! Hazelnut eyes.. yes yes. Hazelnut eyes that were so beautiful. I thought it was fake!"

No doubt.. Yuka Yukihara came to recruit Yura.

"Then, how about the girl accompanying the woman?"

"Brunette hair, white skin, average height,, Beautiful indeed."

"How about her eyes? Were they hazelnut too?" Natsume asked, hoping.

The man was silent for a while.

"I couldn't remember, I'm sorry." The man apologized.

Natsume just nodded. How the hell he was still hoping that his princess was still alive?

"Thanks, "

* * *

Natsume and Luna walked out from the prison, but the chief never came out again from his office.

"What's taking him so long?"

"Natsume, we already got our information right? We don't need the document from the chief again.. let's just get back."

Natsume looked at Luna's tired face.

"Fine, let's go ."

They didn't know.. that they were eyed since the time they stepped into Arthea. 2 pair of eyes looking straightly at them. One in anger, one in fear of losing something.

* * *

The bearded man sighed as both the raven haired guy and the chick beside him left. He stared blankly through the cellar he was kept for freaking 17 years..

"I see.. So you gave us out in exchange for your freedom?" a voice came from above.

The man was surprised and realized that he was in danger.

"Yura.. long time no see, huh?"

"Yeah same to you, old man." Yura smirked and stabbed her knife through the old man body hard.

The man cried in pain, then fell down lifeless.

Yura just smiled and kicked the cellar and she ran after the guys that the old man sold information to.

* * *

"Luna, walk faster, I think someone is following us." Natsume said to Luna who was beginning to exhaust.

"what? But I'm tired already Natsume.. Maybe it's just your feelings.."

Natsume stopped his track, and waited for any sound.

"But really I heard something."

"Maybe you are rig….."

DORR!

Both of them widened their eyes in surprise and quickly ran.

Someone was definitely shooting them from above.

"Shit I think I got a bullet in my left leg Natsume." Luna winced in pain as she fell down.

Natsume looked back. He couldn't leave Luna here.

So Natsume quickly grabbed Luna's body and together ran.

* * *

"Nice one, Hero!" Natsume heard a voice laughing behind him.

Natsume then laid Luna down, inside a cave and when he turned around, he was shot on his right shoulder.

His consciousness was beginning to fade, he faintly heard someone calling his name.

His hand reached out but darkness took over him.

.

.

.

"Natsu-kun! "

* * *

_A little boy and girl ran while laughing together._

_"Wait, can't you?!" the little girl shouted._

_They were running down the hill, it was in the evening and the sky was orange._

_The little girl wanted to see the sun but she didn't see a stone in front of her and she almost tripped._

_The boy, as a reflex he reached out his hand and pulled the girl , but that made himself fell down from his feet and he rolled down the hill._

_"Natsu-kun!"_

_The boy grunted in pain and realized a branch of a tree was pointing out and scratching his right shoulder._

_And it bleeds._

_"Ah.." Natsume was surprised by the blood leaking down._

_"Natsu-kun!" the little girl kept on shouting his name._

_"Are you okay?" the girl asked worriedly._

_The boy just smiled a little and he nodded._

* * *

2 days later.

Natsume opened his eyes, and looked his surroundings. He was already lying on a bed. He's in a hospital.

"Ah.. Natsume, you are awake?"Mikan was already sitting beside his bed.

"hey.." Natsume greeted.

"How are you feeling?"

Natsume moved his right shoulder that was bandaged.

"Better.." Natsume closed his eyes again.

" I saw another girl with you.. who is she?" Mikan asked quietly.

"Ah.. she.. she is my colleague. You don't need to be jealous about that Polka."

"I'm not jealous!"

Natsume chuckled.

"This is related to my job.. You understand, right?"

Natsume then turned his head to face the bed next to him where Luna was lying.

"How.. did you find me?"

Mikan looked surprised when Natsume asked that.

"Uh… I …. "

"NATSUME!" suddenly the door was slammed opened, and Ruka came in running

"I heard that you were shot! How could that even happen?"

"She caught us not in awareness."

Mikan just stared at Natsume as he was talking.

* * *

"Where's Luna?" Natsume asked to himself, he was alone because Mikan and Ruka had gone home not long ago.

He saw that a white curtain was separating Natsume's and Luna's bed.

"Still asleep , huh..."

* * *

The door then opened, a doctor came in with some papers in his grip.

"How are you feeling, ?"

"Much better, thanks."

"So, about your friend, , I'm afraid, she will have to get a healing training for her leg as it cannot be moved too much for the next 4 months. So I suggest to have a bed rest."

Natsume looked at Luna's bed direction.

"Doctor, sorry, but can you make it only in 2 weeks?"

The doctor widened his eyes in surprised by the young man's brave request.

"What? needs time to recover, and a recovery is not something you can fasten like that!"

"She can make it. Just make it 2 weeks doc."

The doctor was silent for a while.

"Yes, doctor sir, just do what he said." Suddenly a voice came from behind the curtain. The curtain moved, and Luna was seen already awake.

"Argh.. Whatever.. 2 weeks then. Miss Koizumi you will have to stay in the healing training building for the next 2 weeks okay?"

"Okay doc." Luna smiled.

The doctor just shook his head in disbelief.

* * *

Yura walked into the room in frustration.

She threw her knife to the door as an act of anger. The knife stabbed perfectly at the center of the door.

"What are you doing?" a voice came from behind.

Yura hissed. But she turned around to face her boss.

"I'm sorry Yuka-sama, I was so close of killing them. But suddenly your daughter interfered and stopped me from giving the final blow."

"About Luna, I understand that you want to kill her, but who is the other person?"

"A guy, with a raven hair, and crimson eyes.. That was so rare right? Like hazelnut eyes also."

"What? Oh My,, that's must be a Hyuuga."

"Hyuuga? The family that you hunted all down to be the strongest?"

"Ah yeah.. my father's favorite nonbioligical son's family…"

"That's why you are targeting them.. huh?"

"Not really.. I am targeting.. my own father, the king."

Yura nodded.

"And … may I ask,, that.. Natsume is your key? And she is really into that guy?"

Yukihara didn't answer, she just smiled slyly.

"Hey Yura-chan, about my daughter.. Just let her protect her love for now.. As later in the end she might lost him.. For the second time.."

* * *

Sooooo,,, how was it? hehe please review! i don't know how many chapters should i make for this story to end.. what do you think?


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you for for Sinables, AnimeMango, and nurulamalinasalihah !

* * *

Chapter FOURTEEN

* * *

"What? The bearded man we talked to was found dead stabbed in the chest in his own cellar?" Luna's voice seemed shocked on the phone.

"Not only that, the chief also was found hanged in his office. " Natsume sighed.

"The chief was killed first: when we were talking to the man, and the man, I think after we left."

"If that's right.. Then… All along that we were with the man, the killer was also listening to everything happened there?"

"….Yes."

Both of Natsume and Luna were silent.

"Natsume.. but I.. Is this… is this our fault?"

"I don't know either. We are the reason they talked about Yura in the first place.. But.. "

"No , Natsume. Yes we are the reason, but they had their own choice : to give or not to give. Right?"

".. Now what we can do is just to Let it go , Luna. It's done already. I just think.. that the one who killed them was not SG.."

"Then? Who else? "

"Do you forget who were we asking about? "

Luna quickly understood.

"Ah.. yes, Yura Otonashi "

Natsume clasped his hands together.

"Right. It's her."

* * *

Richard Clark drove his motorcycle in highest speed, as he could through the empty street. The folder was kept in his backpack and right now. The famous serial memory taker was after him.

The brunette girl in the red car behind him was chasing after him like crazy.

The chasing made him went further and further to streets which he didn't familiar with.

Richard almost lost his balance of his motor, but he managed to maintain in back.

He saw the crossroad, and he didn't think anything, his sight was fixed to the street in front of him.

"Please.." He whispered to himself hopelessly.

He pulled the gas more and moved forward. He didn't realize that another car was already waiting for him at the crossroad.

The light went to red, but he still moved on.

Richard then crashed to a black car from his right, making him thrown 2 kilometers away from his motor.

The street was empty and silent that dark night.

The owner of the black car stepped out from her car and went to the crashed motorcycle.

She swiped away some brunette hair from her face and tugged them behind her ear before she bend down and took one of the folders in the torn backpack.

The black folder then was burned by the girl.

The girl then approached Richard's body. She touched his forehead, and realized that he was almost dead already. He coughed blood many times.

She shrugged.

"Did I went too hard? Crashing him like that?" The girl mumbled behind her scarlet masked.

"I don't think so, he's still shaped." The girl continued and laughed, leaving the helpless Richard lying on the ground.

* * *

Natsume touched his forehead.

This SG is going serious and serious.

Natsume looked at the street of the crime scene. The crossroad, where a car suddenly moved crashing Richard from the.. Right .

The black car must be waiting for Richard to pass through.

But how she could make sure that Richard will pass through this crossroad?

Natsume thought deeply.

"I also wondered why.." The sergeant mumbled to Natsume. They were both looking at the street.

"How if.. Richard was led to this crossroad? There are only 2 ways to do that : lucky guess that was so rare to be found , or someone leads Richard to the trap.. this crossroad where someone was already waiting for him to pass by."

"Hmmm.." The sergeant thought for a while.

"That could be true. " He said and quickly asked his men to look for another car trails from behind the motorcycle. Since the beginning.

"Serg.. I want to ask a favor, please check the streets camera ." Natsume said to the sergeant as he noticed there were 2 camera on the traffic light.

The sergeant raised his eyebrows.

"Oh? Okay."

"Thanks Serg. "

* * *

The sergeant checked the camera records, and looked at it.

The camera there was still low quality, so the picture was black and white, and also.. the picture was blurry.

The sergeant then called Natsume to tell the newest information. But Natsume couldn't be reached, so The sergeant called Luna instead.

* * *

"Natsume, I had seen the recording from the Sergeant. What should we do? We can't get a picture of the suspects. " Luna called to Natsume.

"But at least, we know that there were 2 people person in this scene. The one chased him to the trap, while the other one… waited for him in the trap."

Just like I guessed. Natsume said in his heart.

"That's true, and one more. SG, was the one who crashed Richard, not the one who's chasing. I'm positive about that."

"Why?"

"Because the girl got a mask that I'm really, really familiar with."

Natsume nodded in understood.

"Okay, that's good. Now we only have to find out who was in the other car chasing Richard. Good job Luna."

"Thanks Natsume."

Then the call ended.

* * *

Natsume walked out from his office through the school hall.

He had not met Mikan since the day he got into the hospital.. and Mikan just disappeared. No news, no call from her, nothing.

He stopped in front of her class, and looked inside.

There, Mikan was sitting on her chair, reading a paper, her face was gloomy.

I wonder what's that about.. Natsume wondered as he looked the paper she was holding.

"Mikan." He called.

Mikan turned her head and when she saw Natsume, she smiled.

She quickly put in the paper inside her bag and ran to Natsume.

"Natsume"

Natsume smiled a bit and then hugged her.

* * *

Natsume then pulled Mikan outside for a while. He wanted to ask her.

"where have you been? "

"Sorry… My..my grandpa was sick, again, so I had to take care of him, back in my hometown."

"He.. is okay now?"

"Much better." Mikan smiled again.

Natsume thought for a while.

"Where is your hometown exactly? I asked before but you never answered it. If I can, we can go together. I will accompany you, instead you alone disappearing for a week."

Mikan looked uneasy , being asked that.

"Uh,, it's far.. and I don't want to disturb you and your obligations. You also just recovered from that accident, right?"

"That wasn't an accident..it was an attack for sure" Natsume said to himself of course, soft enough that Mikan didn't hear it.

"I'm perfectly fine" he said instead.

Mikan raised her eyebrows, then suddenly, she poked Natsume's right shoulder with more force.

Natsume winced in pain of the sudden attack.

"Sorry." Mikan kissed softy his right shoulder.

"That's better." He smirked.

"See? You are not 'perfectly fine' yet." Mikan put her hands on her hip, making it like angry.

"Yeah.. Yeah.." Natsume rolled his eyes, while Mikan just grinned.

"By the way, I'm free today after school, wanna have lunch together?"

"Okay! See you.. bye.." Mikan smiled and went in again to her class.

Natsume continued his walk, but realized.. he forgot to ask what was she reading before..

Ahh, whatever, I'll just ask next time. Natsume said again in his heart.

* * *

"Look what we got over here.."

A certain blonde haired boy smiled slyly as he approached Natsume and Mikan 's table. Hotaru was also standing beside Ruka. She looked bored, as always.

"Look what we ALSO got over there." Natsume said back with a bit smirk.

Ruka blushed a bit while Hotaru hit him on his shoulder.

"Ow!" Ruka cried.

Hotaru just ignored him.

"Busy, Mikan?" Hotaru asked.

"My grandpa was sick again, I had to take care of him. You know that right?" Mikan answered.

Hotaru stared suspiciously at Mikan, but then she shrugged and sat beside Mikan, with a food tray.

"Are you going to just stand there blushing and looking at us eating?" Natsume asked Ruka who hadn't moved yet.

"Of course no!" Ruka snapped back and quickly sat beside Natsume.

Then they continued to eat.

"Nice lunch together, huh?" Ruka commented as he bit his cheese burger with a lot of mustards in it.

"Of course." Natsume took a big piece of Mikan strawberry cake from her plate.

MIkan glared at Natsume.

"Not that much!"

Mikan then pinched Natsume's cheek.

Natsume widened his eyes.

"Hey!"

"Ekhem.." Hotaru coughed.

"Please don't act so lovey dovey in front of other people."

"You are not 'other' people. Besides, you guys can act lovey dovey to each other too." Mikan said.

"What? How could we.." Ruka blushed again imagining him and Hotaru act lovey dovey to each other.

"Yeah, not a chance with this homosexual bunny guy."

"I'm not a bunny guy!"

"You said you like Natsume."

"AS A FRIEND. If I don't like him, we will not be friends for years. Got that?" Ruka emphasized his words and lifted his head closer to face hotaru's stoic face.

"Loud and clear, bunny guy." Hotaru also lifted her head closer to him with a glare.

* * *

Natsume rolled his eyes hearing them arguing, and suddenly he had an idea.

Natsume gave a signal to Mikan and Mikan nodded.

Suddenly, both Natsume and Mikan's hand pushed both of Ruka and Hotaru 's head to each other. Accidentally making them kissed. For a moment.

"NATSUME!"

"MIKAN!"

Natsume pulled Mikan and ran further from the table.

They laughed.

"WHAT THE HELLLLLL?!asdfghghgytwghfhv! " Ruka and Hotaru screamed.

* * *

3 days later..

Natsume was having a student council meeting with the other members.

He looked at his watch, it was almost 5 PM.

"I think, that's all for today, thank you everyone. The meeting will be continued tomorrow" Natsume said, ending the meeting.

"Hey, Ruka I'm picking Luna from the hospital now, so if Mikan came here, tell her okay?"

Natsume said to Ruka as Natsume was about to leave the room.

"Huh? Oh okay. Give hello to Luna " Ruka said.

"Okay." Natsume said and left the room.

"Natsume!" Luna cheered . she could walk again.

"Hey, congrats for your leg. "

"Wow. Your friend here is so full willing on getting better. " The doctor said to Natsume.

"I know. Thanks doctor."

"Thanks doc for your time." Luna said to the doctor.

"Okay, bye. Be careful don't act dangerously again." The doctor said and left Natsume and Luna.

"Bye"

* * *

"So, how's your leg?" Natsume asked Luna.

"Really really much better." Luna grinned and walked beside Natsume.

They both walked to the elevator when suddenly Luna caught a figure of a girl walking out from the room 304 or 306. She didn't see clearly the number.

The girl got a long black hair, and blue eyes. She was beautiful.

The girl didn't seem to notice that she was being stared by Luna.

"What are you looking at Luna, the elevator has opened." Natsume suddenly realized who was Luna looking at.

"Mikan?" he asked to himself.

"Did you see where was she coming from?" Natsume asked Luna seriously.

"I think, if not 304, then it's 306. Sorry didn't notice which room she got out from." Luna tapped her finger on her chin.

Natsume then walked quickly to the room 304.

"what's wrong, Natsume?" Luna asked Natsume but he didn't answer.

He read the patient's name : Mary Lauw. ah, it must not be this one.

Then he quickly approached the room 306.

He read the patient's name.

Natsume widened his eyes in disbelief.

The patient was..

.

.

.

Richard Clark.

* * *

SOOO,, what do you think? review please :)


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks to Sinables, and AnimeMango !

* * *

Chapter FIFTEEN.

* * *

_The Palace was in joy. _

_The king, King Kuonji smiled proudly as the crown prince, Hyuuga stepped out to face the people._

_That day.. was the day Hyuuga was officially chosen as the crown prince, the future King of Arthea. _

_Kuonji felt happy that now, he could face the people with his 'new' son. He had eliminated those stupid and disgraceful Yukiharas.. now the Hyuuga will serve the kingdom._

_ "We announce, Sir. Hyuuga, and his family to step out and face the people of Arthea, Sir hyuuga please." The prime minister said. _

_Sir Hyuuga then walked in front and began his speech._

_ "Thank you, I humbly will receive this glorious honor from the king , and thank you for your trust and support my people of Arthea, and thank you for my family that was given to me. For my wife and my son that were always standing beside me, giving me hopes that I can rule Arthea in the future."_

_Some of the people began to tear up, King Kuonji , also cried a bit._

_He looked at Hyuuga, then his wife that was also smiling happily, then,, his son. _

_That young Hyuuga, wasn't smiling at all. His face was gloomy and looked like he had lost something valuable from his life._

_ "I, Hyuuga, from now on, is the future king of Arth…." _

_DOR!_

_Suddenly the crown prince fell down, with blood pouring out from his chest and mouth._

_ "HUSBAND!" Kaoru Hyuuga, the wife screamed in horror. She bend down and held her husband's body, shaking him hardly. _

_ "NO, NO, NOOOOOOO!" Kaoru screamed painfully. _

_The people began to panic, the guards quickly came out all and beginning to secure the place, the king, and also the Hyuugas._

_A figure suddenly jumped into the balcony, where the hyuugas and the king were._

_ "Hello, papa" _

__

King Kuonji widened his eyes like he just saw a ghost. In fact, it was a ghost. 

_His daughter, Yuka Yukihara had revived from the death and attacked the palace?_

_ "Yuk..Yuka.." The king stuttered. _

_ "YUKA YUKIHARA! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? HOW COULD YOU?!" Kaoru screamed and attacked Yuka from behind. _

_But too bad, Yuka got her hand on Kaoru's neck, and lifted her up to the air, before she let go of her body from the balcony._

_Yuka laughed. _

_Then she raised her hand with a knife on her hand. _

_ "prepare to die,, you bastard." Yuka smiled and stabbed the king, but she only stabbed his shoulder because suddenly a fire burned her hand. _

_ "OUCH!" Yuka cried._

_She looked back and saw a little boy standing behind her._

_His eyes full of anger._

_ "Well well well.. what we have here.. the son of that Hyuuga.. trying to kill me?"_

_ "Why did you do that.." The boy asked. _

_ "Sorry, I killed your parents, but you see.. Your parents are evil. They killed my beloved husband!" Yuka said and pushed the little boy away._

_Natsume Hyuuga stood up again, although his lips was cut and his head was bleeding, he jumped and casted fire on Yuka's neck, making the skin to be burned._

_Natsume then fainted._

_ "ARRGGGHHH YOU SON OF A B*TCH!" Yuka stabbed her knife to Natsume's right shoulder._

_ "Papa, I will be back, to hunt you all down .. one by one.." _

_Yuka said that and jumped away from the castle, disappeared. _

_Suddenly, the castle exploded. _

* * *

Natsume stared at his girlfriend that was sleeping next to him.

He really wanted to ask about that day when he saw her in the hospital.

Why was she there, visiting Richard Clark, that guy that was crashed by SG?

Why?

Natsume then remembered the paper Mikan was reading seriously that another day she finally returned to school.

Natsume looked to Mikan's bag, then to the sleeping Mikan.

"Sorry Mikan.. but I have to." Natsume whispered softly and get up from his bed, and walked towards Mikan's bag.

He opened it and began to take out the things one by one.

Where is it? I saw her putting it in her bag.

Natsume then saw a thin book. The cover was 'Human slicer'

Natsume frowned.

No way in hell she would read this kind of book.

He quickly opened the book and found a paper slipping out from one of the pages.

He read it.

"Time's ticking, meet us at that place in the east woods next week at midnight."

Natsume thought for a while.

Next week from the day she came back to school.. that should be tomorrow night!

* * *

"Uh.." Mikan stirred a bit.

Natsume widened his eyes and quickly put back the things to her bag.

He returned to his bed next to Mikan.

"you awake already?"

"Natsume?" Mikan opened her eyes slightly and nodded.

Natsume was silent for a while,

* * *

"Hey Mikan, 2 days ago.. were you in the hospital?"

Mikan looked surprised.

"Yes, what about that?." Mikan asked and got up from the bed.

"I just wonder…. Whom did you visit? Your mom's friend again?"

"Yes."

"Richard Clark is also your mom's friend?"

Mikan sighed.

"Yes, Richard Clark. He got into a terrible car accident. How did you know that I was in the hospital visiting Richard?"

"I … I was picking my partner up. That one from the time I got into the hospital."

"Oh, so you saw me?"

"Yeah.. sort of, my partner saw you first, then I recognized you but you already left."

Then it was silent.

"Mikan.. do you have any clue what happened to Richard? "

"Like what?"

"Like whether he had enemies or not.."

"What about his enemies? So it maybe can be a murder?"

Natsume looked surprised a bit but then he nodded.

"No, it was purely an accident. Why are you like this?"

"Nothing, I'm just curious…. Want breakfast?"

* * *

Luna sighed heavily as she looked the base where Tono was kept through her car window.

After thinking for a while, she stepped out from her car.

Her legs were still aching a bit, but she just held in and opened the door.

She walked to Tono's room.

She looked inside and saw him still lying, not conscious yet.

"Tono, when are you going to wake up?" She whispered as she held Tono's hand tightly.

"Don't sleep too long, it's not good for your health.."

Silent.

Luna's eye began to water.

"I'm.. I'm lonely."

"I miss you.." Luna whispered.

She bit her lip to prevent her from crying too hard.

"You can hear me, right? Please wake up." Luna sniffled.

She looked beside him, the heart monitor was still beeping.

"Why were you in that kind of place? What were you thinking? That place was dangerous to be alone.."

Suddenly she saw Tono's hand moved a bit.

"Tono?" Luna almost shook him.

* * *

Natsume closed his car door. He looked around him.

This was the place Tono got attacked.. Natsume said to himself.

The spot where Tono was found, it was already marked by his men. He looked around it carefully.

He must move fast as the night was coming already.

As he was looking around, he realized a blood trail on the trees.

"Could it be.." Natsume followed the trail. He walked as fast as he could.

Tono must be marking the trees to be a lead to a place.. But where was it?

Natsume walked and walked. His breath began to be faster.

Finally, he arrived at a sight of an old building. It looked abandoned.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Suddenly a voice asked.

Natsume was surprised and quickly turned around towards the voice.

"Oh, it's you again. You really wanted to die. Huh?"

Natsume stared at the figure in front of him.

"Yura. What do you want?"

"What do YOU want?" Yura asked back.

Yura suddenly attacked Natsume. But Natsume managed to dodge her.

"Nice." Yura commented and began her attacked again.

They began to fight.

Natsume, who had learned Yura moves from the last attack, he could partly read her, and he succeed hurting her everywhere.

"Hah…Hah.." Yura panted.

"Tired? I won't kill you , if you just cooperate."

"Why would I want to cooperate to my own frienemy's boyfriend?"

Natsume widened his eyes in shock. Boyfriend?

"What did you say?"

Yura didn't answer him, instead she took his question as a chance to attack him again.

* * *

"YURA!" suddenly another figure jumped down making both of Yura and the figure to fell down.

"Stop it, Yura." The figure said.

Yura clenched her fist.

"Why am I not surprised. Whatever b*tch." Yura said and jumped away.

The figure was wearing a long dress.

Natsume was facing her back.

* * *

"Hey.."

The figure didn't answer, instead she began to walked away.

"HEY!" Natsume called again.

He really wanted to meet her, if that figure was SG..

"Don't ever come here, okay?" the figure said slowly and walked away.

Natsume looked at the brunette girl walking away. He ran after her.

Finally he managed to reveal her true self to the crowd.

"Hey, thanks for before." Natsume said.

The girl looked inconvenient being talked to by Natsume.

"Who are you? " The girl didn't answer.

* * *

Natsume reached out his hand and touched her hand.

It was dark and he couldn't see her face.

The girl felt stiffed for a while when he touched her.

She suddenly just shoved his hand away and ran away.

Natsume was thinking for a long time.

Why.. why did he felt when he touched the girl, he had known her? Like she was not a stranger to him. His memory was spinning trying to remember who the girl is.

And the touch of the girl's hand was still lingering. There was absolutely something about her.

He knew her, his heart said it loud and clear.

The problem was… Was it something good.. or bad?

* * *

So, how was it? please review ! i love revies.


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks for Sinables, FriedDumplings, and AnimeMango. Sorry for the late update

* * *

Chapter SIXTEEN

* * *

Kokoro Yomi drank his coffee while sitting on the green grass on the top of a hill, the small hill was located outside the city. He was waiting for Ruka. He was late.

Well.. now it will be the two of them as Natsume was busy,,, with work and, his girlfriend.

Girlfriend.. Huh?

He sighed. Many times. He stared blankly through the sight from the spot he was sitting.

He lost too much. His girlfriend, also his crush, all to one person, his own best friend, Natsume Hyuuga.

Why? Why? Why can't he be happy?

* * *

Koko crumbled his coffee can, then threw it with his strength, as far as he could.

"Ow!" someone cried from below the hill, and Koko frowned. He quickly approached the person he accidentally hit.

He widened his eyes when he saw the person.

"Koko?"

"Nonoko?" Koko asked in disbelief.

The two of them just looked at each other.

"What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" The two of them asked in union.

"I was going to shop with Hotaru,"

"well I was just waiting for Ruka."

They were silent for a while.

"They set this up!"

* * *

"Bingo." A guy with his cap said to himself as he was sitting inside his car.

The girl beside him smirked as she sipped her smoothie.

"Well, both of them need to talk."

"Then, how about us?"

The girl sifted uncomfortably.

"What about us?"

"About our relationship, Horatu. We can't just push and pull like this."

Hotaru just stayed silent.

"Then, talk."

* * *

"Natsume do you want some more? There's still left" Mikan asked Natsume as she held a jug of lemonade.

They were in Natsume's room. Mikan came there about since an hour ago and Natsume was strangely silent.

"Natsume?" Mikan asked again. She was irritated already with her boyfriend weird behavior.

Natsume snapped back quickly and looked surprised.

"Uh, sure." Natsume answered.

Mikan rolled her eyes and poured some more to his glass.

"Is something wrong, Natsume?"

Natsume shook his head.

"No, No, really. Just spacing out."

Mikan wanted to ask more, but decided to ask later.

* * *

"Hey, it's late night already, I 'll be going, okay?"

Mikan grabbed her bag, and walked to the door.

"Oh, and make sure you speak something tomorrow. "Mikan said before she opened the door.

"Mikan." Natsume called her quickly and approached her at the door.

"I'm sorry, I just had something in my mind." Natsume apologized.

Mikan just sighed and she hugged him.

"Okay, bye. goodnight" Mikan nodded and left.

* * *

Natsume closed the door and sat on his chair.

He was thinking about that girl, that saved her. Why did he felt something for her? And the boyfriend thing Yura said..

Natsume was currently dating Mikan, so.. that's weird.

I must see her, again. Natsume thought and put on his coat.

Suddenly , there was a knock on his door.

* * *

Knock! Knock!

Natsume grunted before he walked to his door.

"Argument? Your face's creepy."

"Hello to you too, Luna. What are you doing here?"

Luna didn't answer right away, but just walked into his room.

"Why are you getting ready? Don't tell me you are going to that place again, Natsume." Luna said and put her arms across on her chest.

"Where I am going, that's none of your business." Natsume said and grabbed his motorcycle key. He felt not in the mood to go with his car.

"Why are you this persistence about this girl?"

Natsume just ignored her, but walked to his door.

Luna quickly ran to his door and closed the door again.

"Natsume, I have been with you for many years. I know when you felt something. Is this feeling, has any connection with your princess? "

Natsume was silent.

"Natsume." Luna held Natsume's both shoulders.

"Yes. I thought. Maybe… I just want answers. Luna"

Luna smiled.

"Then I'm going with you."

* * *

There they were, again. The forest where Tono was shot, where Natsume was attacked and saved by a girl.

"Okay," Natsume stepped down from his car and so did Luna.

"Where should we start?"

Natsume looked among the trees. He then found his one marked tree.

"There." Natsume pointed.

Finally.. they arrived at the spot where Natsume met Yura.

There was an old barn, abandoned and looked scary.

"Here we go," Natsume then walked in first, Luna followed him into the barn.

Inside the barn, it was not an abandoned barn-like.

They looked around.

* * *

"Natsume." Luna called. She was at the very back of the barn, it was dark.

Natsume quickly approached Luna.

"What do you find?"

There was a red cloth, covering some part of the wall.

Luna didn't answer, she pulled the cloth.

"This."

Natsume widened his eyes in shock.

There were pictures.

Pictures of people.

"They were.."

"The victims." Luna added.

Each of the pictures, a number was written on it, along with an 'X' on it also.

"This is Victoria.. this is Harry.. definitely the victims.. Now, where is Richard Clark…"

Natsume searched for Richard's photograph.

"There!" Luna pointed to the lowest photo.

"He is.. number 16." Natsume then looked at the photo beside Richard.

"Wait.. That's strange. Why did she jump from number 16 to number 22?"

"That's right, why?"

"Whatever, but we must find out now before it's too late."

"What's too late?" a voice suddenly came from behind.

Natsume and Luna was shocked.

"Damn it." Natsume cursed and turned around, to face Yura.

"Oh, My partner's boyfriend, and the girlfriend of the guy I shot."

"What do you mean by boyfriend?" Natsume asked in anger.

"Aren't you?" Yura asked playfully and fought them.

* * *

"WELCOME TO THE PARTY OF THE ANNUAL CELEBRATION FOR GROUP TANOKO!"

The hall was full of old and young people, they were having a party for the Tanako group, that members were so old but rich. There were stories that they were actually once belong to a kingdom, but now the kingdom was vanished.

Miss Violet Tanoko, as the leader of the Tanako group, was sitting comfortably along with the others Tanoko.

"You know, we shouldn't be laughing happily right now, Violet. We are targets." Clarensia Tanako, said to Violet while drinking her wine.

"Why not? Are you afraid of that killer? You know, our guards are everywhere, and they are a lot of people right now. She wouldn't dare." Violet answered in an easy tone.

"But violet, the six of us are here right now, that would be easier to target for her. We all have the folders." Laverna Tanoko added.

"We, the Tanoko group, are gifted and trusted by the king to have all of the remaining folders. Shouldn't we be proud of that? That means, we are capable enough to protect these folders. Right?" Violet smiled proudly.

"If you say so," Laverna said and continued to enjoy her meal with the others.

Clarensia just sat there. She felt.. scared.

* * *

Natsume finally managed to burn Yura's right hand.

"AAAAARGHHHH!" Yura screamed in pain and held her hand.

"You son of a bitch!" Yura suddenly took out her knife and threw it to Luna's body.

Luna didn't succeed to dodge and was stabbed. Then she fell down.

"LUNA!" Natsume shouted and ran to her.

He didn't notice Yura's sly smile while holding another knife as she looked at Natsume who wasn't aware.

Natsume ran to Luna who was unconscious already.

"LUNA!" He shook her body, and didn't realize that Yura was already behind him.

* * *

BOOM! Suddenly a loud explosion came from behind where the Tanokos were sitting.

Everyone in the hall began to panic.

"HELP! FIRE!"

People began to run outside from the building.

"Violet! We must go now! " Clarensia screamed.

But violet was stiff. She was scared. The situation was chaos.

The other Tanokos were already beginning to run too, but suddenly the pillars around them shook.

"WATCH OUT! THE PILLARS ARE GOING TO FALL!" someone screamed from outside.

"WATCH OUT!" the other people began to shout too.

* * *

The Tanokos were trapped in the middle of the pillars, there was also fire everywhere.

"HELP!" the Tanokos screamed in horror.

"Can you guys collect your folders, now? " a girl asked sweetly to them.

Violet Tanoko widened her eyes.

"Why.. How could you do this?"

"Just collect, can you? With you all gone, this mission is near to end.

Violet sighed in desperation.

"Just take them." Violet said.

"But let us go."

The girl threw the folders to the fire.

"Oh, about that, I can't" The girl smiled and waved her scarlet mask and jumped away.

The entire building shook extremely. The Tanokos ran as fast they could, not thinking they got bruises everywhere..

"Violet! Let's get out of here!" The Tanokos shouted , from the outside of the building and they realized that Violet wasn't following at Violet, who strangely just sat on her chair while drinking.

"Better I stay here. I had disappointed the king."

The building shook more and more, harder and harder.

"Let's die together, Arthea."

Then the pillars collapsed making the building fell down also, eating the Tanokos inside..

* * *

"Goodbye, dear partner's boyfriend." Yura whispered and suddenly stabbed Natsume with her knife.

Natsume widened his eyes. He couldn't breathe.

His shirt began to be wet by his own blood, and Luna's.

Little by little, his conscious began to fade away.

His thoughts of the girl that saved him was filling his mind. He wanted to see her again, wanted to know if she's his princess or not.

But then, a flash of Mikan appeared.

"Mikan…"

Then his eyes closed.

Is this.. the end?

* * *

SOOOO... how was it? nice/boring? please review!


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry for the late update.. Thanks for Sinables, AnimeMango, Creek Where Snow Falls, gabsterela, LovelyGakuen , Ally97

* * *

Chapter SEVENTEEN

_A little boy searched around the palace to find a certain person. They were playing hide and seek. _

_ "Princess! Princess!" he called out as he arrived at the storage located at the back of the palace. His magnificent crimson eyes shone under the moonlight. _

_He suddenly heard a sob, and he quickly ran towards the faint voice. _

_ "Princess! Where have you been? It's dark already! We should get back now"_

_The brunette girl sobbed harder. _

_ "I am afraid of darkness in narrow spaces.." she said slowly._

_The boy widened his eyes and quickly dragged out the girl from the wardrobe. _

_ "Let's go." _

_Then they were walking in silence, and the boy asked her._

_ "Why are you afraid of the dark? They don't bite." _

_The girl sighed heavily. She smiled a little._

_ "But every time I closed my eyes, I am scared that maybe the people I love will disappear." _

_The boy smiled secretly. He hugged the girl tighter._

_ "I won't disappear. If you are afraid so, just hug my arms." He said assuring her._

_She just giggled as he breathed in her brunette hair._

* * *

Natsume woke up sweating and breathing hard. His chest was tight.

What he dreamed .. It was part of his memory . his childhood ones.

"Natsume! You are awake!" a voice rose beside him.

Natsume, turned his head and saw Ruka who was sitting beside his bed. He looked around, everything was white. Indeed he was in the hospital.

Natsume tried to move his body, but his body was stiff and hurting everywhere, especially his chest. His hand touched his bandaged chest.

"Yeah, I know. That must hurt. Now mind to tell me what happened?"

Natsume frowned hearing that.

"I .. I was.."

* * *

Suddenly the door was opened, and a girl came in.

"Mikan.." he recognized her. Even though her face was damp from crying too much.

"Did you cry?"

"Well freaking yes mister! Your girlfriend here was the one who waited for you since the first time you were found, at the brink of life and death. And there was also a freaking knife stabbed on your chest. And you asked her did she cry? " Ruka was mad of Natsume's unawareness.

"Sorry.. sorry Mikan, really." Natsume said apologetically.

Mikan just sighed and smiled a bit. She came closer to him, and hugged him.

"I better leave you guys for a while" Ruka said and he left both of them.

Natsume wiped Mikan's tears.

"I thought you are not going back again," Mikan cried again.

"How many days .. I were in coma?"

Mikan sifted a bit, before answering.

"A whole month, Natsume."

Natsume widened his eyes when he heard that.

"A month?! What.." That long?

Natsume was silent for a while...

"I'm sorry, Mikan."

Mikan nodded weakly, she then face Natsume's face.

"At least, you are awake now.. except.. I have a question.."

"What? Ask anything. "Natsume said quickly.

"What were you doing that night? There was blood everywhere, while you \r body was lying almost lifeless beside a woman. And I really, really need an explanation. We can't be together if you hide stuffs serious like this "

And that question made Natsume's heart stopped for a while.

* * *

"So how are they?"

Ruka turned his head to the stoic face of Hotaru Imai, who was sitting beside him inside a restaurant.

He sighed. He knew that behind that face, his girlfriend to be is indeed a caring woman.

"They're fine.. now, I guess. They are talking to each other right now."

"He should apologize, he made her wait for the whole month…"

Ruka nodded.

"How about us? The last time we talk about relationship, you said we just need to slow down.. now aren't we slow enough?"

Hotaru didn't seem to be comfortable of this conversation.

"Yeah I said that, and that still goes on until now" Hotaru said.

Ruka sighed heavily.

"We must make a progress.. Hotaru. We can't be like this forever. We will just stuck to nowhere. What's our status together?"

"Friends? Isn't that obvious?"

Ruka was going to speak but he held it when suddenly Hotaru opened the door and get off the car.

Ruka quickly opened his door too and approached her.

"We are more than friends."

"Why?"

"Cause I love you more than just a normal friend."

Hotaru was taken by Ruka's words.

A tint of red shades appeared on Ruka's cheeks, after he said that.

"Then?"

"What's your answer, Imai Hotaru."

Hotaru was silent for a while. She didn't know what to think.

"I'm waiting." Ruka said again.

Hotaru sighed in annoyance but suddenly grabbed Ruka's face and kissed him.

"This." She said, making both of them smiled at last.

"So should we tell the others?" Ruka asked as he looked straightly to Hotaru's eyes.

"Yeah, we should. Mikan will love this"

* * *

Yura Otonashi screamed in pain when her burned hand was being healed.

"That damn guy! He burned my hand like a piece of chicken!" she screamed again as her hand skin was being peeled forcefully. They must open her hand so that they can check the inside of the hand, because eventually, it was burned fully.

That night, when she managed to stabbed that Natsume and Luna, she panted hardly, she admitted that her frienemy's boyfriend is very talented indeed, match with that chick's ability.

She didn't quite understand with her frienemy's love story.. like that Natsume was actually her childhood friend, her first love.

But why now, they are separated, and desperate of being together?

The door suddenly opened, and a woman came in. She got the report about Yura's failure in killing off the body guard of the king, her daughter lover.

When she saw Yura's operation , Yuka Yukihara just shook her head.

Yura noticed her presence, and she realized Yuka was looking at her hand.

"He burned this hand, with no mercy. And now, why did they still alive? I thought they would just rotten... Your daughter must be relieved.." Yura grabbed her hair in frustration.

Yuka looked at Yura's face with a stern look.

"Yura, she truly loves him. Just let her be that way, and soon actually, she will know the truth."

"What?"

"I just know, the fairytale is going to end."

* * *

Natsume took a deep breath. He couldn't say anything.

What should he start with? Mikan deserved to know this sooner or later, this mission is near to end too..

But how could he suddenly just told everything..

His hand wringing in full of anxious

How could he tell her that he was not just a normal person.

Will she believe him? Will she leave him instead?

Should he just lie?

Natsume mind went everywhere.

"Natsume." Mikan touched his hand gently.

"Just tell me. Everything, I cannot just let this go. You nearly died Natsume..and I don't want to lose you without knowing even anything about you.. please, Natsume." Mikan said softly.

* * *

_A little boy opened his eyes. He looked around. He was lying on a white bed. In an unfamiliar room. He couldn't remember what he was doing here. Why he was here. He tried to move. But.. _

_His whole body ached. Bandages were covering the half of his body, plus his right shoulder. _

_He touched his shoulder. He barely could move it. Auntie Yuka stabbed him over there with no mercy, with full of anger._

_Then his mind snapped back, he remembered what happened to him. _

_He was now an orphan. He lost his father, his mother, his loving caring parents. And the one who took them away, is his ultimate first love, that was taken away from him too, 's mother. _

_He felt like he had just lost his future, his life. _

_This was too much. Too much that he couldn't cry for it. he tried to but his tears won't come out. _

_He was shivering. His whole body shook, but he just couldn't cry.._

_ "Father..Mother.." his voice trembled._

* * *

_Suddenly the door was opened. An old man came in. _

_The little boy turned his head slowly to the door direction, and realized the king was there. _

_ "Little Hyuuga…" he called. _

_The boy just stayed silent. His face was lifeless. _

_ "Hyuuga." The king called again._

_ "I order you to answer me!" The king ordered the little boy. _

_The little boy flinched. _

_ "Yes, your highness." _

_ "Good. Now change your clothes and meet me to the throne room." _

_ "Where am I?" _

_ "You are in my new castle," _

_ "This isn't the castle I live.."_

_The king was about to walked out from the door, he frowned. This boy didn't know?_

_ "The castle exploded," _

_The little boy widened his eyes. His home, too?_

_ "I lost my home too.." he whispered to himself. _

_The king closed the door behind him, leaving the little boy, who couldn't cry._

_Yet. _

_ The little boy washed himself, and then he wore the clothes, that looked similar to his father's.. he put those on, and he sighed as he looked the reflection of himself at the mirror. _

_His face was now more alive than before. _

* * *

_He walked out from the room and walked to the throne room, leaded by a guard._

_ "What do you want from me, your highness? " the little boy kneeled down. _

_The king who just sat on his chair looked toward the little boy. _

_The king then walked down and approached him._

_ " Get up." He said. So the boy stood up._

_ "You have the same eyes as your mother, they are red crimson. The color of blood. I like that, that's why I agreed to make you my crown prince." _

_ "What?" He was taking his father's title? _

_ "That's right, Natsume Hyuuga. " _

_ "You are…."_

"I am…" Natsume said slowly his eyes were looking straight to Mikan's eyes.

_"The prince of Arthea."_

"A prince."

_"My protector." _

"The king's protector."

.

.

"What?" Mikan's eyes widened in shock.

Could he be…..

* * *

SO, How was that? good/not good? please review.. the climax is near to come! ;)


	18. Chapter 18

Thank you for Sinables 3

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

"So , the king of Arthea, actually had only a daughter, named Yuka, and the king wanted Yuka to marry some random king from other kingdom, Yuka refused and married an ordinary and simple doctor. The king adopted a noble, my father who also married my mother that was also a noble. I was then born 2 months earlier than Yuka's daughter.. whom I fell in love with."

"the king favors my family and began to loathe his own daughter's family. Well for me and Yuka's daughter, we continue to love each other, even though our family were against us."

Mikan was silent all along the story, and without Natsume noticing, Mikan held her breath many times when Natsume spoke about the daughter he fell in love with, his child hood first love.

"The king then decided to banish his daughter's family, and ordered my parents to do it. the mission was cleared smoothly. And I thought everything was over already as I lost my first love."

"Eventually, Yuka was not dead and killed my parents, she took everything I had. But that makes me hope, how if my first love isn't dead yet."

"Since then, I tried to find her, until I met you. My job right now is to catch the king's daughter. I'm his protector, and I hope…"

"Please stop… don't say anything else." Mikan suddenly covered her ears.

She bit her bottom lips to prevent her from crying.

"I'm sorry Mikan, I didn't really want to lie about my identity like this, " Mikan shook her head and burst into tears.

"No, it's not your fault.. I need to go." Mikan took her purse and hurried walked to the door.

Natsume pulled out his IV out of his wrist and nose and ran after Mikan. He held her wrist.

"Mikan, why are you like this? Please.. "

"I'm sorry Natsume.. "

"What is the matter? Tell me, you won't leave me right?" Natsume asked worriedly as he held Mikan's hand.

Mikan closed her eyes for a while in frustration but then she moved her hands to cup his face and kissed him softly.

Natsume just looked at her in confuse.

"Whether I leave you or not, you must know, that if you find everything is a lie, my love for you is not a lie." Mikan said with a small smile, and walked out of the door.

Meanwhile, Natsume had not moved yet from his standing spot. He just stared at the door blankly.

"She won't leave me, right?" he whispered to himself before falling down to the floor, unconscious

His body still needs oxygen and yet he plugged it out already.

* * *

Luna watched silently as she saw Natsume's girlfriend left Natsume's room with tears.

"Tsk.." she stared at the beautiful girl who walked closer and closer, and finally bumped to a nurse,

"I'm sorry…" the girl apologized and walked away quickly.

Luna came out from her hiding spot and smiled to the nurse.

"Hello, " she greeted and intentionally brushed her right hand to the nurse's shoulder.

The nurse walked off leaving Luna who was smiling slyly.

"silly girl.." she said as she looked at a stray of black hair in her palm. She slid it into her pocket.

BAM! She heard a noise coming from Natsume's room.

The same nurse Luna met just now opened the room door and cried in panic.

"Sir! Are you alright?"

Luna widened her eyes and quickly ran to Natsume's room.

"Natsume!"

* * *

The next morning..

Natsume opened his eyes he looked around, hoping Mikan would be there, again, but no.

Instead, Luna was there.

"Hey. morning flower boy."

"Shut up." Natsume groaned.

Luna just laughed.

"I was the one who was stabbed first , I was the one who should die first, but now seems like your condition is more worse than mine." Luna said.

"What happened?" Luna asked.

Natsume just stayed silent.

"What happened, Natsume?"

"Nothing. " Natsume answered.

Luna just sighed.

"You will tell me, sooner or later. Right?"

Natsume raised his eyebrows.

"Today, I am going to visit Tono again, but I am also afraid. Looking at his state, feels like he will never wakes up." Luna smiled bitterly.

Natsume stared at his comrade he reached out her hand.

"He will wake up. Just don't worry. You just wait."

Luna turned her head to Natsume.

"Thanks. But you also have to stay alive and well, if I lose him, I can't lose you too."

Natsume smirked.

"Of course you can't, now go."

Luna grabbed her coat and walked to the door.

"Bye,"

* * *

Luna held her breath when her car arrived at Tono's keeping base.

She finally got off the car and closed the door.

"Hello, thanks for taking care of him.. but now how's he?" Luna asked to the person in charge of Tono.

The person shook his head.

"No, not even slight of change from Tono-sama."

Luna bit her lips, she just nodded in understood and walked into the room.

There she saw Tono who was just lying, alive but not living.

Luna didn't want to cry in front of Tono.

* * *

"Tono, if you can hear me, you must know that. I want you to stay beside me, after this mission is done, we will make a new life, we will have a nice and happy family together, along with Natsume, the three of us. We will always be together. You had promised me right?" Luna whispered.

"Tono, when I was kicked out by my own family, I thought I was the only one who was alone in this world, so I began to be a bad hoodlum, I was hated, I fought with many guys and I was caught by the police. Where I met you.. we became friends and close. And suddenly , there's Natsume.."

Luna breathed heavily.

"He said he was looking for me, as for my great fighting records. I laughed it off. Saying I couldn't trust someone anymore. But then he asked me, what can he do for making me believe."

"I said if he could take me out of here, along with you. Then he agreed.. and a week later, we were charged off."

"That's when we became his troupe.. When I remembered how far was our story together go, I was happy, I was not alone again."

Luna began to cry louder. Her hands clutched Tono's hand.

"But now, it seems like I would lose you both. You are in this state where I don't know when you are going to wake up, and Natsume, I couldn't picture his condition. He got so many internal wounds, that cannot be cured. I just had this feeling, that he will be hurting later… I can't see him like that.."

Luna cried.

"Please, accompany me, to support Natsume."

* * *

3 days later, after insisting of that he's fine, Natsume was allowed to go home from the hospital.

he actually wanted to see Mikan, but remembering that not nice ending night, he said to himself, Mikan needs time to think all about what he revealed to her that night.

So Natsume didn't know what's happening after on.

* * *

"Mikan Sakura?" Narumi sensei called out the names of his students one by one.

No one answered, and the class began to look around them, indeed there's no Mikan Sakura between them.

"That's weird…. She has been absent since like.. 4 days ago, right? Does somebody know what happened to her?"

Narumi crossed out Mikan's name from the attendance list.

"if any of you know, please tell me, or other teacher, now let's start our lesson… Cheer up.. because we are going to have a very long holiday.. You like it right?"

"YES YES YES! " the class cheered.

* * *

Meanwhile… Imai Hotaru was listening to the loud class as she was delivering some documents to the teacher's room.

That's right.. Hotaru frowned. She hurried her walk and ran to the teacher's room.

* * *

Natsume was just getting into his car when suddenly Imai Hotaru approached his car.

Natsume quickly opened the door and stepped out.

"What's wrong, Imai? You look pale."

Hotaru didn't comment on Natsume's remark, instead she almost yelled at Natsume.

"Do you know where is Mikan, Hyuuga?"

Natsume was shock.

"What?"

"What? You didn't know yet?"

" just tell me already."

Hotaru sighed before answering.

"Your girlfriend, I don't know what she's doing inside her room. She locked it."

Natsume's eyes widened in horror.

Without thinking he ran to the dorm and Hotaru followed behind.

* * *

There was a sign of DON'T DISTURB at the door of Mikan's room.

"You saw this sign at night 4 days ago, and you aren't curious what's wrong with her inside?" Natsume scolded the keeper of the dorm.

"I thought… she's just sleeping.."

Natsume banged the door may times. But the door was locked from inside.

"Mikan! Mikan!"

Natsume then he kicked the door causing it to break into pieces.

Both Hotaru and Natsume was shocked to see what was inside Mikan's room.

"She left me alone?" Natsume began to shudder.

The feeling when he was left alone by his parents, now he thought Mikan wouldn't and she did.

The room was empty, even there's no sign of anybody ever living there.

* * *

"How could this happen?" Ruka looked around the room in shock too. Everyone's shock about this.

"Natsume, what did you do, the last thing before she left?"

Natsume was holding his head in frustration.

"I told her the truth."

"Everything?"

"Yeah.." Natsume nodded.

"The camera surveillance didn't catch any movement from Mikan's room. She just disappeared like air."

"No, we must find her, name all places that might where Mikan be right now."

"Okay,"

* * *

It took a whole week for Natsume to looked for Mikan, and it didn't turned out anything.

Natsume began to lost hope.

"Natsume, I'm sorry to say this but.. " Ruka patted Natsume's back gently.

"She's gone Natsume. She's gone."

* * *

SOOO,, i see that the reviews are going fewer and fewer, please is the story becoming boring to you now? the climax is really near.. please review? that really motivates me to go on writing..


End file.
